So What Now?
by i-have-issues-deal-with-it
Summary: full sum inside! warning: goth people... flames welcome!
1. meeting

-1Yo! Me again! I can tell your so ecstatic! Note the sarcasm. Anyway lets get started!

**Summary: **Sakura and Hinata are new at school. So are Ino and Tenten. What happens when they encounter wacky senseis, bushy brows, the other goth chick, and hot guys?

Pairings: SasxSak NarxHin TenxNej InoxShik KibxOC in later chaps

"blah" talking

'_blah_' thoughts

"**blah**" yelling

'**_blah_**' inner

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THEM runs away and kills self, gets resurrected and starts story

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chap 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"hi we're the new students here…" said a sleepy Sakura. "ok Tsunade

Wants to meet you, so go in!" the secretary Shizune said cheerfully. "thanks" said an also tired Hinata.

Hi my names Sakura Haruno. Me and my best friend Hinata Hyuuga are at a new high school. Her parents got us a new apartment since they're super rich! The catch is, well the school. You see we're sort goth so it took a while to get people to see we're not freaks at our old school. I doubt it'll be different here but you never know.

" ah the other noobs are here. Sakura, Hinata meet Ino Yamanaka and Tenten. Tenten, Ino meet Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno. Now then you all have the same classes to make it easier. And be grateful. It usually costs people a lot to do that.

Hey bitches and bastards! I'm Tenten. My best friend Ino and I are here 'cause our parents went away for the year on vacation. So they got us an apartment. And that solves the mystery! Oh yeah people say I'm really weird cause I'm crazy and I'm goth, well both of us are. So, now out of my head!

123456789123456789

skip to my lou, I mean class! **Sakura's POV!**

On the way to class we all were talking as if we had known each other for years. Needless to say we were fast friends. We finally reach the class. And when we the door opened…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

yeah... short...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… cliffys suck… whoa that was kinda emo… anyways review! So push the pretty purple button! …buttons suck…


	2. guys suck

-1Hey! Lets see I only got 2 reviews but whatever.

Thanx to moodiful819

And T.K. Kaiba and Ginny Ryu: … no comment . . 

Oh yeah the OC comes in this chap. **There's a pic of her on my**

**profile! **lets get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own them T.T

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chap 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RECAP:

They opened the door to find…

RECAP OVER

Total chaos! People were throwing things everywhere. And some idiot flipped over his desk!

When the 4 girls took a closer look the saw a calm girl listening to music across the room. She looked up a smiled, turning off her cd player.

"hey are you the new girls?" she asked coming up to them. They all nodded. "cool I'm supposed to be your tour guide around school. I'm Suki Makoto!"

"hey I'm Ino Yamanaka!"

"ohayo I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

"Sakura Haruno's the name!"

"nice to meet ya! I'm Tenten!"

"I think I can manage that! Come on theres some seats we can take in the back. Just shove outta the way. The sensei wont know he's late!" Suki said as they walked down the aisle of desks dodging paper planes.

Eventually they got there and pushed the preps that were there off.((a/n I have nothing against preps! Actually some of my friends are preps.)) They talked for about 15 minutes and figured out they had a lot in common.

"alright calm down!" said the sensei.((der)) I understand we have 5 new students. Will you please come up?"

"Kakashi-sensei I had you 5 pd. last week. I just had my schedule rearranged 'cause I'm their guide." Suki said.

"yes well your still new to these devils- I mean students! So you come up to. Alright tell us-" he was cut off by the door slamming open by 5 guys. 5 VERY hot guys dressed in black except one who wore a little orange.((can you guess who?))

"hey Kakashi-sensei sorry were late!" said the one in orange as they walked in.

"how many times have I told you, 'if your later than me don't come'?" sensei said.

"if we did that we would never come!" said the other loudmouth but this one had a cute little puppy on his head.

" sigh Naruto Uzamuki, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara you each have a detention after school today."

"alright girls tell us your likes and dislikes."

" 'Kay I'm Suki Makoto! I like my music and maple syrup!"

"Righhhhhht. I'm Tenten! I like weapons and my dislikes are people who don't like weapons!"

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga! I like vampires 'cause their cool and I dislike my father. And yeah Neji's my cousin!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like sleeping and hate people who annoy me…"

" I'm Ino Yamanaka! I like winning at things and I guess I hate people who annoy me too."

" alright go head get your seats." Kakashi said.

" well we would but those jerks-I mean guys took them" Sakura said smirking with the rest of the girls.

"hey we're not jerks! Besides how were we supposed to know the seats were taken?" said Naruto.

"by the backpacks on the seats…it's kinda obvious" Hinata said sweatdropping at the boys' stupidity.

" it's weird. I never thought I'd see someone so stupid." Tenten said.

"and we actually saw 5!" Ino feigned shock.

Through the whole thing Sakura and Suki were laughing. And the guys……………………….. Um had the anime vein popping so far out it looked like they were gonna bust open.

"alright since there aren't enough desks pull up some chairs to the desks you put your stuff in." the 5 girls groaned as the guys smirked knowing a secret the girls didn't.

5 minutes later#$#$#$#$#$

The girls turned around felling some one staring a their backs. The were met with glares from what they assumed to be fan girls.

They turned around and glared at the guys across from them. In order from the window to the aisle it was: Ino and Shika, Sakura and Sasuke, Suki and Kiba, Tenten and Neji, and Hinata and Naruto. The guys just smirked well in Naruto's case grinned.

Ino sighed and wrote _who are these guys? _and passed it to Suki.

She replied with _I don't know. _but before she could pass it back Kakashi picked out of her hands. He read it and sighed.

"dammit" he muttered. "ok you 5 girls have detention too. After school you ten meet me here."

The girls glared at the guys like it was their fault they got caught.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what cha think? I made it longerso I'm happy!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. note!

Hey! I'm so sorry but I'm wont be able to update until Monday! I'm going out of town for a few days. So I'll try to make the next chap longer 'kay?

Stupid family reunions… see ya Monday…


	4. plotting revenge is fun

-1Hey all… I'm back so rejoice! just kidding. I was sooo bored I stayed in the hotel basically the whole time! My cousins are sooo boring they talked about their friends the whole time. Well you guys aren't interested in my personal life sooo

Thanx to GirlWithNoReturn btw I liked this song you wrote

Disclaimer: you should know by now **I DON'T OWN THEM!**

!#$&()!#$&()

Chap 4

!#$&()!#$&()

The next 2 classes with Asuma and Kurenai were pretty boring. The girls stayed as far away from the guys as possible. So now we find them under a weeping willow tree hidden by the leaves eating lunch.

"we need to think of a way to get revenge on those bastards." Ino said. Just as she was about to take a bite of the bread from the school Suki reached over, without looking up, and pushed her hand down. Hinata saw this and put her bread back on her tray. ((sorry I just had to do that))

" she's right we can't let those asses get away with it!" Sakura said.

They all sat there silently think up a way to get back at them.

"YOSH I HAVE IT!" screamed Lee! Just kidding it was actually Tenten.

They sat in a circle as Tenten described her plan that was later dubbed ' Operation R.O.T.B' ((revenge on the boys))

_**SKIP TO DETENTION AKA HELL 2**_ (1)

"ok 2 of you are gonna clean the cafeteria. 2 are gonna clean the auditorium. 2 get to sweep halls. The last pair gets to dust all the books in the library. And Kiba and some one else get to hold buckets for that little prank you pulled yesterday." Kakashi said.

"but I didn't know he even did that!" Kiba protested.

"it doesn't matter your paying for in pain" Kakashi replied.

"who are we paired up with?" asked Naruto excitedly.

" right well it's a boy/girl pairing so you chose." Kakashi answered.

"DAMMIT!" Suki yelled. Everyone looked at her. The girls with pity, the rest weird looks.

Suki was angry cause the girls decided to take one boy each. The easiest way they decided was to take the boy across from them. So now Suki was gonna be stuck holding buckets of water for an hour.

Sasu and Saku

They unfortunately got stuck with the HUGE auditorium. Right now they were mopping the stage.

" hey Sasuke even though it's your fault we're stuck here ("is not!") we decided to let you guys stay Friday night over at me and Hinata place. Since it's a tradition."

"tradition? And it's your fault you got caught." he said.

"yep! Hinata always spent the night every weekend at one of our houses for a movie night." Sakura said smiling a bit at the old memories.

"sure I guess I could come. As long as there are no chick flicks."

Sasuke said as he sat on the edge of the stage.

"bleh! no way! Finally we're finished!" she replied.

'_oops I guess I forgot to mention we always play planks at night. Oh well he'll find out._' she thought on her way out.

What she didn't know was the guys over heard them.

YAYYYYYYYYYY!

Neji and Ten

WHEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tenten was getting tired of the silence. So she decided to have a little fun while getting her part done. She lifted up the rag she was using to clean the tables in the cafeteria and took aim. 3. 2. 1 FIRE! She hit the target dead on. Her target happened to be Neji's head.

"ok mister emoman you are coming to your cousin's apartment on Friday to spend the night watching movies. No buts got it!" she said as the so called 'emo man' slowly pulled the cloth off his head.

"no."

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"no"

"yes" HE said.

"good see you then" she replied walking off.

Neji just stood there dumbfounded trying to think of what just happened. He found out more than he wanted. Tenten had also left him with the entire cafeteria to clean.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

12345678901234567890

Shika and Ino

12345678901234567890

Ino was pissed. Shikamaru hadn't done anything except stare at the clouds. She had done almost all the work.

"hey, as much as I hate to ask this I was wondering if you wanted to stay at Sakura and Hinata's this Friday with us?" she asked.

"it sounds troublesome but I guess it couldn't hurt" he said without looking at her.

Ino had to restrain herself from hitting him with her broom after hearing this.((damn I shoulda made her do it YAY violence!))

"good now if you would stop being so lazy as to help me sweep this last hall we'll be done."

"whatever"

Insert Pretty Line Here

Naru and Hina

Insert Same Line Here

" Naruto um do you wanna stay with me and Sakura this Friday?" Hinata asked from the top of a shelf.

"will there be ramen?" he asked.

"yeah…"

"THEN I'LL BE THERE! DATTEBAYO!" (2)

She just laughed as Naruto continued to talk about ramen.

Thatwasshort.Thatwasshort.Thatwasshort.

Kiba and Suki

Thatwasshort.Thatwasshort.Thatwasshort.

"what did you do that made us hold water?" Suki asked.

"akamaru peed on Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise book." Kiba said trying not to laugh so hard he drops the buckets.

"that's … that's … THAT'S BRILLENT!" Suki said. " wait whose Akamaru?" she asked.

"oh he's my dog look." he whistled and a dog popped out of his hood.

"oh that's why you have your hood up. I thought it was to hide your head full of hot air." Suki said.

"hey!"

"oh yeah before I forget do you wanna come over to Saku and Hina's Friday night?" she asked.

"yeah sure. Can I bring Akamaru?" he said/asked.

"yep!"

"Ok guys you can leave. You don't gotta go home but you gotta get the fuck outta here." Kakashi said walking out of the room.

"hey I thought you weren't supposed cuss in front us." Suki said putting down the buckets.

"School's over. I can do what I want." he replied.

"whatever." she answered.

!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!

Girls in front of skool

222222222

"ok so the guys said yes right?" Tenten asked. The 4 nodded.

"good tomorrow we're gonna play hookey with the last three classes since we don't have them with the guys. That's when we'll by supplies we need."

"YES MA'AM!" the 4 other girls saluted.

"at ease privates" she joked as well giving a mock salute.

So the girls all went home thinking of Friday night.

#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#3#

Boys in back of skool

$4$4$4$4$4$4$4$4$4$4$4$

"so everyone said yes right?" Neji asked. ((you see he and Tenten are leaders rather than followers.))

The guys nodded.

"right. So tomorrow at the last three classes of the day we cut school and buy the necessities."

"got it!" the others said.

"good now get outta here before we get in trouble again!" he said.

So they also went home.((der))

The 10 all thought the same thing '_this is gonna be fun echo echo echo. Heh heh heh.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEW!


	5. READ HAS TO DO WITH LAST CHAP

Sorry in last chap

(1) - hell 1 is school. DUH!  
(2) - believe it!


	6. hookey!

Hey guys wassup? I'm trying to make this chap extra long since the one on Friday is gonna be kinda short. Stupid school orientation!

Thanx:

yellowwierd0- hell yeah we rock! Luv that name 4 him 2!der I wouldn't have said humor for nothing!

KaI-KaI01 -yea I'm kinda making them like me and my friends and we're super crazy! That's just our personality! Go figure…

GirlWithNoReturn- thanx! You're my most loyal reviewer! T.T

**Disclaimer:** IF I OWNED THEM I WOULDN'T BE BROKE RIGHT NOW T.T

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chap 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day in Kakashi-sensei's class the guys and girls were fairly quite.

Suki, Ino, Sasuke, and Neji were listening to iPods ((don't own the company but I have an iPod Nano)) or cd players. Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto were sleeping. Tenten was drawing different weapons. Hinata was reading a book on vampires. And Kiba was playing with Akamaru under the desk.

None of them were really paying attention 'cause they were all thinking about the next day. None of them except the three that were lost in dreams of watching clouds, throwing all the scary mimes to the fiery pits of hell and ramen.((you match them up))

**LATER AFTER THEY ARRIVE AT WALMART WHICH I DO NOT OWN! WITH THE GUYS!**

"OK do you guys know what you need to buy?" Neji asked at the left entrance.

"yep!" Kiba said.

"uh-huh" Shikamaru answered.

"hn" Sasuke um … 'hn'ed.

"um er uh… no" Naruto stuttered

Everyone glared at him but the scariest were Sasuke and Neji.

"gimme your hand." Neji said.

"AHHHH I'M NOT GAY!"

"dobe! Shut up! He didn't mean it like that!… right?" Sasuke said glaring at the people who stared at them.

"NO! I gonna write down what you need on your hand!" Neji said slightly wide-eyed.

So as soon as he was down they set off in different directions.

**WITH THE GIRLS!**

"Alright soldiers! Your mission today is to collect everything on your list got it!" Tenten said to the 'soldiers'.

"HAI!" they said together.

"AHHHH I'M NOT GAY!"

"what was that?" Sakura asked.

"huh sounded like Naruto…" Hinata said.

"nah!" they all said together… again.

"ready set GO!" and off they took running towards their destination carefully dodging people.

**WITH INO!**

Ino was responsible for getting feathers, macaroni and super glue. So she was now at the crafts section looking for some. What she didn't know was that a certain lazy genius was in the aisle next to hers.

"guys I can't find the feathers!" she said into her headphone mic thing. ((you know the ones team 7 used to catch that cat in the beginning of the series?))

"keep looking! They have to be there!" came Suki's voice from her end.

So Ino turned the corner just as Shikamaru turned the other corner onto the aisle she was just at.

Both painfully oblivious to the others presence.

So at the end of their 'mission' they headed to Sakura and Hinata's place to put them away. When they were finished with that school was almost out so they thought they should IM they guys. So Ino, Tenten and Suki all ran home and logged on.

IM names:

darksakura- Sakura

blankeyes- Hinata ((sorry))

weapons!- Tenten

imthebest- Ino

mayplesyrup- Suki

Darksakura: … no comment on the names…

Imthebest: what im the best :3

Weapons: I LUV WEAPONS!

Mayplesyrup: I LUV MAYPLE SYRUP!

blankeyes: I couldn't think of anything… T.T

Weapons: where r the guys?

Darksakura: dunno.

Imthebest: mayb their not on?

Mayplesyrup: probably not.

blankeyes: yeah… so lets go over the plan one more time :3

The rest of them: -.-;

**WITH THE GUYS ON IM!**

The guys were on but in a different chatroom.

IM names

sharingan- Sasuke ((sp?))

RAMEN!- Naruto

Cursed- Neji

Troublesome- Shika

Dogboy- Kiba

RAMEN: RAMEN ISH DA BEST!

sharingan: your such a dobe!

RAMEN: SHUTUP TEME!

Cursed: Naruto do u ever turn off the caps lock?

RAMEN: NOPE!

Troublsome: troublesome…

Dogboy: dsahjlhvgigsf

Dogboy: sry akamaru stepped on the keyboard.

Troublesome:-.-;

Sharingan: -.-;

Cursed: -.-;

RAMEN: HUH?

The rest of them: YOU ARE SUCH A DOBE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it's short! But I promise in the next chap the guys come over!

STUPID SCHOOL SUPPLIES!

R&R PLZ!


	7. sleepoverish thing pt 1

OHAYO MINNA! I'm sleepy… what ever. Since schools getting ready to start chaps might come slower so sorry in advance.

Thanx to:

elegant lily: … uh right…

yelloweir0: thanx! I was worried cause I thought her name sucked!

GirlWithNoReturn: yeah! He's so stupid it's adorable!

drenchedinblood: tell what you think at the end of the chap cause this is supposed to be pretty funny :3

**Disclaimer:** read the last chaps I put up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Chap 5

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxx

**FRIDAY IN KURENAI'S CLASS!**

" alright since it's Friday you guys can talk just be quiet."

"rough night with Asuma-sensei?" asked some random person.

"you can say that" Kurenai said.

"righhhhhht…" said Ino and Sakura. The 5 girls were heading over to the guys desks to talk about that night.

Unfortunately Sakura tripped on her baggy black TRIPP pants ((I don't the company but I do own a few pairs of their pants XD))

and landed on Sasuke's lap.

"geez if you wanted to do that you could of waited till no one was around." Neji said smirking.

"nah your just jealous that you couldn't get ANYONE to do that even if you paid them" Tenten countered sitting on his desk.

"please all he would have to do is ask one of his fan girls and they would do it without thinking twice" Kiba scoffed.

"you mean this guy has fan girls? Why?" Tenten asked.

'_what am I saying! This guy is hotter the hell!' _Tenten thought.

While all this was being said and thought Sakura had gotten off of Sasuke but neither of them had stopped blushing.

"whoa Sasuke you look like a tomato!" Naruto said poking him.

"Huh! where's the tomato!" Sasuke asked looking for it.

"there isn't one. He was saying you look like one." Hinata explained sweat dropping.

"oh… I knew that…" but on the inside he was crying about Naruto tricking him.

DING DING DING!

"hey come by at about 8 kay?" Sakura asked.

"got it." Sasuke said.

**SAKURA AND HINATA'S APARTMENT AT 8:30!**

"DAMMIT! Where the hell are they!" Sakura said er screamed.

They were so late the girls had already changed. Sakura was wearing tight black shorts ((the ones she wears in the anime)) and a loose black t-shirt that stopped a few inches above the knees but covered her shorts. Hinata was wearing a loose shirt that had some of the characters from 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' and dark purple shorts. Tenten wore a tight shirt that had weapons mistress in red and black ¾ shorts ((or whatever you call them)) . Ino wore baggy grey sweat pants and a loose black tank top. And last Suki wore black shorts with red stitching a tight black tank top and the red jacket she always wore.

"HEY OPEN UP-"

Silence

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHY'D YA LICK MY HAND?"

The 5 of them sweat dropped at the noise coming from the other side of the door and scramble up to open it. But they wished they hadn't.

Shikamaru was trying to punch Naruto who apparently licked his hand. ((I love doing that :3)) while Neji and Sasuke were glaring at each other for some reason. And Kiba was holding Akamaru over the railing (there on the second floor) while the dog was peeing.

That just made them sweat drop more.

"do you guys need a minute?" Suki asked.

"huh" came the intelligent answer.

It appeared they had been so caught up in what they were doing they hadn't noticed the door opening.

"oh no we're good." said Neji.

"you sure? Cause-" Ino was cut off by Sakura.

"**why the hell are you guys so damn late! I thought we were waiting on Kakashi or something!"** yes Sakura was so mad she could of scared _Orochimaru_ into never molesting another child. ((x.x she's that scary!))

" don't bite our heads off! It was Neji's fault. He gave me the wrong directions!" Sasuke said.

"ah! That's why you were trying to kill each other with your eyes!" Tenten said.

"basically." Neji said looking around the room. It was pretty nice.

Good sized plasma screen TV., big black couch, good size table for plenty of food and the best part they had a PS2 a Xbox 360 and a Nintendo Gamecube. ((I do not own any of the companies T.T))

"hey where's the ramen? You said there'd be ramen! You lied! How could you? I thought you were nice Hinata!" Naruto said crying anime tears. Like this TT.TT.

"uh Naruto the ramen's over there." Sakura said pointing to the kitchen.

"I always knew you were good! I never doubted you for a minute!" he said hugging Hinata to death. Literally she was turning blue!

"whoa Naruto calm down! Don't choke her!" said Tenten. But right as she finished that sentence he flew right by her courtesy of Neji.

"don't get to close to her you dobe!" he said being a tad bit over protective of his cousin.

" go head and break everything in here. I insist." Sakura said sarcastically putting down a bowl of popcorn and bowl of ramen for Naruto.

" WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT MY CAT EMO COULD BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA AKAMARU!" Suki said. Everyone turned to her and Kiba.

"what? It's true!" she said looking back at them.

"is not! Akamaru could beat your sissy cat in a instant!" Kiba argued back. They continued to bicker for while.

"OK MOVIE TIME!" Ino shouted over them.

"troublesome woman. Shouting in my ear." Shikamaru mumbled.

"ok but before we start you guys go get changed. Sasuke can change in my room. Neji you get Hinata's. Naruto has the bathroom. Shikamaru you have the guest room. And Kiba the other bathroom." Sakura instructed.

"right!" they went to find the rooms and change.

While the guys did that the girls talked about the plan. But they stopped when the guys came out. What they saw almost caused each of the to have a nose bleed.

None of the guys were wearing shirts. ((drools)) but unfortunately they were wearing pants.

"like what you see?" they said together when they noticed the girls staring. I mean Ino' hand was still half way to her mouth with the popcorn still in it!

The girls just 'humph'ed and turned away. But they all thought the same thing _'HELL YEAH! I LOVE WHAT I'M SEEING!'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what cha think? I think this was my longest chap yet! Yay! Bring in the half naked guys!

R&R plz!


	8. sleepoverish thing pt 2

SCHOOL SUCKS! My brain is fried! And it's the first day! God I'm such a loser… and I'm proud of it! Not really…

YAY! Gaara comes in this chap!

Thanx:

Yelloweird0

Dontconfuseme

Drenchedinblood

xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

Chap 6

xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

"Ok what movie?" Hinata asked finally getting it together.

"horror!" the guys shouted.

"comedy!" the girls shouted at the same time.

" I know we can call my cousins Temari, Kankuro and Gaara!" Sakura said.

" PANDA- KUN!" Suki shouted "call call call!"

"uh… right…" Sakura said dialing the phone. ( it's on speaker phone)

"Hello?"

"Temari- chan! Say hey your on speaker phone!"

"Say hi to Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Shika, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Suki!"

" FAN- CHAN!"

"Hey! Suki what are you doing there? Oh hold I'll get Gaara! Sorry but Kankuro is gone right now! Hang I'll put it on speaker phone!" Temari said.

They heard some mumbling then,

"hello…?" came a new voice.

"PANDA- KUN!"

"…Suki what are you doing? Temari said Sakura called. And I told you to stop calling me panda- kun." said Gaara.

" no and yourcousincametomyschoolwithafewotherpeopleandi'mtheirtourguideandwefdecidetohaveasleepoverishthingandwecalledyoucausewecantdeciedeonamovie. -pant- -pant-" Suki said all in one breath.

"… … … say that again?"

"-sigh- I said 'your cousin came to my school with a few other people and I'm their tour guide and we decided to have a sleepover-ish thing and we called you cause we cant decide on a movie.'" Suki repeated.

"ok. That sort of explains it. And for the movie horror." Gaara said.

"thanks Gaara- kun. We'll see you guys later…maybe." Sakura said getting ready to hang up.

"wait before you hang up, Suki if you ever call me panda- kun again I'll kill you." Gaara said.

"as if you would do that" Kiba scoffed. Sakura, Suki and Hinata paled.

"… Girls please leave the room." Gaara said seriously.

"hai" said the five girls. They trooped out of the room into Sakura's black and pink room.

"what do you think he's gonna say to them?" Tenten asked.

"nothing good." Hinata said. Sakura and Suki just nodded.

They stayed silent for about 3 minutes until Sasuke came to get them.

The girls filed out of the room.

" nice room" Sasuke whispered to Sakura who was last.

"shut up." she mumbled blushing at the closeness.

"it's a complement." he said smirking at her blush. But if you held a magnifying glass up to his face not only would you see pores but also a slight tinge of pink. ((ew! Pores! XP))

When the girls got to the room the saw Shika sweating and sitting on the couch next to Neji who _looked_ ok but was screaming and crying in his mind. Kiba was in the fetal position rocking back and forth muttering incoherently. And Naruto was… was not visible.

" Hey where's N-naruto?" Hinata asked.

'_did Hinata just stutter? That hasn't_ _happened since… Hinata you can't he's the enemy! But it's ok after tonight._' Sakura thought.

"huh what do mean he was right there with Kiba doing the same thing." Sasuke said. They heard something rattling in the kitchen.

They walked over and Sasuke opened the cabinet by the stove.

Inside was none other than Naruto who was shaking and trying to close the cabinets.

"Naruto calm down! What ever Gaara said he'd do he won't. he threatened me the first few times I called him Panda-kun." Suki said trying to get him to calm down.

Luckily it worked and he tried to come out with Hinata's help.

Unfortunately, "Guys… I'M STUCK!" he yelled.

"great! Shika your smart! Get him out!" Ino said.

" Shika?" he asked.

"your names to long." she answered.

"whatever. Naruto move your leg there and you can get out."

Naruto did as instructed and pop! Out he came! No not when he was born but how he got out of the cabinet.

"THANK YOU SHIKA!" Naruto cried.

"ok! Movie time!" Sakura shouted over Naruto.

So they popped the DVD in and because Sakura lost the remote they had to wait until the promos were over. So they talked in the mean time. And they decided to get some answers to 2 questions. First " so Suki how do you know my cousins?" Sakura asked.

"yeah!" said everyone else except Neji and Sasuke who grunted.

"well in my freshmen year I took advanced chemistry. Sooo I was with sophomores and lo and behold Gaara was my lab partner and he was the only goth there. So when we had to meet at his house I met his brother and sister. And we stayed friends until he graduated last year." Suki explained.

' _she went to that maniac's house! Wait why do I care? _' Kiba thought jealously.

"ah. Ok next question what did Gaara threaten to do?" Tenten asked. All the guys stiffened.

" he threatened to cut off our heads one at time at leave the head at the next victim's house. Like in the Godfather." ((I think)) Neji explained.

"oh! That's a new one. He really got creative!" Sakura said smiling.

"HOW ARE YOU SMILING!" the guys yelled at her.

" well it's not he's gonna do that!" Suki said.

"what ever. Some one press play." Shika said sitting back down. Everyone just sat there.

Stare.

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

"anyone?"

Tenten sighed and got a pen and aimed. 3. 2. 1 Fire! (( déjà vu?)) and of course it hit the play button. She smiled and snuggled back into her seat.

The seating is this: on the couch from left to right was Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten and Neji. On the floor in front of the couch was: Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Shika. Kiba and Suki were laying in front of them.

Half way through the movie the girls were clinging to the guys except Naruto and Hinata who were hugging each other in fear. They were so scared Hinata wasn't even blushing.

Finally the movie was over. So they popped in the comedy the girls picked out. By the time the movie was over they were all asleep. But Neji and Tenten being smart had there phones on vibrate and had the alarm set.

Neji had 2:00 am and Tenten had 3:00 am.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxx

YAY GAARA! I put in a little fluff ! I wasn't planning on that until later but this was the perfect chance! Anyway the plans will come next chap and the results!

So R&R!


	9. pranks will be done!

Hey! Ne sorry I haven't updated! They gave us homework in the first week of school! whatever…. My life sucks…I'm sick and I feel depressed and more emo than ever.

**By the way last chap I meant to say:**

**Tenten had hers set for 2:00 am.**

**Neji had his set for 3:00 am.**

**kk?**

Thanx:

GirlWithNoReturn- your more lucky than my friend!

Yellowierd0- gotta love gaara!

Drenchedinblood- yeah that was the funniest part!

I found out I have another loyal reader: iamNOTafangirl3221 ! Yayness

**Disclaimer: **I no owny… now I'm even more depressed!

xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx

Chap 7

xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx

Tenten awoke to the feel of something moving rapidly next to her leg. She found out it was her phone vibrating quietly at 2:01 am.

She quickly awoke the others.

" _ok we know what to do. You have to be quick and quite! Ready go!" _She whispered.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Suki nodded. They each headed to the boy they asked to come. They all smiled an evil smile and uncapped their PERMENT black markers.

They put their plan into action by drawing random doodles ((heh heh doodles )) and words all over their exposed skin. That included their bare chests on which they almost drooled over.

They also used they super glue to glue feathers in their hair.

**SAKU'S POV!**

As I was putting the feathers in Sasuke's hair an idea stuck me.

I put some in the back of his head which made him look more like a chicken head than normal. I silently laughed at the image of a chicken with Sasuke's face.

**SAKU'S POV OVER!**

The girls quickly finished and went back to sleep unaware of what was going to happen.

**LATER----------**

Neji silently turned off his phone and awoke the guys. He couldn't see anything since it was so dark.

They quickly set of to work after a quick talk. They had to do this before the girls woke up for school the next day. (( in Japan they only have Sunday off)) so Sasuke and Naruto went into Sakura and Hinata's rooms and replaced all of their baggy black clothes with tight preppy pink clothes.

Neji, Shika and Kiba had done the same and changed the alarm so they would wake up late and not have a chance to go home and get another set of clothes.

**NARUTO'S POV! **

I was putting all of Hina-chan's clothes into a trash bag but stopped when something caught my eye.

Hinata's panties.

I felt my face heat up and my nose start to bleed when I picked up a black and red lacy pair. I quickly stuffed it into my pockets and left the rest there.

I left the room with the image of Hinata wearing them and a matching bra.

Dammit! I need a cold shower now!

If I ever let Neji know I thought his cousin was hot I'd be deader than the beef they use in hamburgers. Or beef ramen…I want ramen!

**NARUTO'S POV OVER!**

They guys silently crept back into their sleeping bags smirking. Not realizing what had been done to them.

xxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxx

I could of stopped here but I'll be nice since I haven't updated in a while!

xxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx

**8:00 AM IN THE MORNING!**

RINGGGGG RINGGGGG RINGG- SMASH!

Sakura's hand smashed the snooze button on her alarm clock.

She and everyone else sat up and yawned. They were still kind of tired from last night.

The girls held back giggles when they saw the boys.

Each of the boys ran their hand through their hair. They felt something weird. They quickly looked at each other and screamed.

" AHHHHHHHHHH WTF?" they said together pointing at one another.

They scrambled up and ran to the bathrooms.

Their eyes widen as they saw their faces.

**NEJI'S POV!**

When I saw my face and hair I nearly freaked out but all I did was stand there gaping like an idiot. When I finally got out of my trance like state I rushed to turn the faucet on.

Even after I washed my face you could still see weapons of different kinds and a bid ' Tenten was X' on my forehead.

"like it?" I turned my head to the owner of the voice.

"Tenten why the _hell_ did you do this to my face and how do I get it off?" I growled out.

She smiled and said " well we did it cause we were bored and it will come off in a few days."

**SASUKE'S POV!**

I was trying to wash off all of the chicken drawing and the CHICKEN ASS that was on my face but I failed.

" HEY! I spent a lot of time doing that!" came a voice from the door way.

I turned to see Sakura smirking at the work she had done.

" _YOU!" _I growled almost like an animal.

"yep! Don't worry it'll wear off in a few days!" she said walking off.

My eyes widen as I thought of how much Itachi was going to tease me about this. I would've fainted but Uchiha's don't faint.

**KIBA'S POV!**

I was staring at the cartoon drawing of a cat standing over a beat up drawing of Akamaru and the SUKI RULES on my forehead.

" told you Emo could beat up Aka! And so you don't flip out more it'll unfortunately come off in about a week!"

I stared at Suki as if she was an alien. No matter how hot she is sometimes I really think she is an alien.

" wtf is wrong with you!" I yelled.

"a lot of things!" she said sticking her tongue out.

**NARUTO'S POV!**

I was freaking out at the sight of all the doodles (( heh heh)) on my face. I tried to scrub them off but I just made my face turn red.

" I kind of like your face that way!" I heard some one giggle.

"why Hinata why!" I cried.

" because your so vulnerable! Don't worry it'll come off in a few days!" she giggled at me.

"NOOOOO!" I cried on my knees.

**SHIKA'S POV!**

I looked like a fish. ((or Kisame)) I was stood there opening and closing my mouth in shock.

" you like? It took a while to finish." I turned to the blonde that did this to my face.

"this is the most troublesome thing you've done" I said glaring at her.

She giggled and said " it'll come off in a week."

I watched her walk off with wide eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxx

Owari!

We'll see the girls reaction on the next chap!

R&R plz!


	10. the girls get smart!

I'm sooo sick! Not as in the song! I'm literally sick I have a cold! Luckily my parents let me stay home today! Yeah…ness…

Thanx to:

iamNOTafangirl3221

Straight from the Produce Section

Yelloweir0- yeah that is pretty funny!

MistressBlossom

drenchedinblood- that is truer than anything in the world!

GirlWithNoReturn

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN THEM DAMMIT!

xxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Chap 8

xxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

The guys were all sulking in the living room about their now doodled ((heh heh)) on faces. That's when the light came on in…

Kiba's head! ((u were expecting Neji or Sasuke weren't you!))

" hey remember the plan?" he asked.

"oh yeah!" they said; eyes widening a bit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK/HELL/SHIT!" came 5 LOUD girly voices.

The boys were snickering as Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Suki came out, still pajama clad, holding up the clothes the boys had given them.

"is this some sort of sick-"

"fucked up-"

"twisted-"

"nasty-"

"and just plain cruel-"

" joke!" Sakura asked.

((the order was Saku, Suki, Ten, Ino, Hina and back to Saku. Btw Saku and Suki are the main cussers.))

"no" said Naruto.

" it's called revenge" said Sasuke smirking.

" I believe you've heard of it" Neji said.

"yep!" Kiba said grinning with Naruto.

"to troublesome to say anything" Shikamaru said half asleep.

"fuck it! Come on I have an idea!" Sakura said walking back to her room.

Hinata followed quickly. Tenten left flipping them off. Ino left cursing them under her breath while Suki did it loudly.

**10 minutes later.**

The girls came out after what seemed like hours to the boys. But they looked different than the boys expected.

(( my friend helped me with the names of the companies which I don't own))

Sakura had on a tight pink tank top but she put a skull and cross bone patch on the chest and slits on the side. She wore a short jean skirt with black and red striped leggings, a bullet belt and a pair of skull vans.

Tenten wore a white Hollister shirtinside out and had a black bandana safety pinned across her chest. She, like all the girls, wore a jean skirt with plain black leggings and her all black converse.

Ino had on a black wife beater and a tight red tank on top. She also wore a white skirt with red leggings and slip on black shoes with skulls and red stars. (( I own a pair like that))

Suki wore a pink shirt with hole and slits cut in it and her red jacket on top. She of course had a jean skirt but wore a pair of tight biker shorts underneath ((like Saku's)) with a studded belt and her black converse.

Hinata had a blue tank top with a grey plaid tie. She also wore black and blue leggings under her skirt and a pair of navy blue converse.

While the guys were gawking at them they grabbed their backpacks.

"are we gonna go or not!" Tenten asked still a bit pissed.

"uh yeah sure" Neji answered intelligently.

**AT SKOOL WHERE I AM NOT AT! YAY!**

The girls were walking out of Kurenai's English class and heading towards the gym. Unfortunately the guys were following them.

"don't you guys have a different class?" Ion asked glaring at them.

"nope. Our schedules were changed. we now have the exact same classes as you." Shika answered.

"WHAT! You did that on purpose!" Sakura exclaimed.

" yep. Costed an assload of money too." Sasuke said as they walked into the boys locker room.

**AFTER THEY CHANGE!**

" GOOD MORNING EVERY ONE!" Gai-sensei shouted.

"uh… it's afternoon Gai-sensei." some random kid, let's just call him Bob, said.

" yosh! You are correct Bob-san" Gai shouted again.

"today my nephew is coming back from his taijustu tournament! Lee my youthful student please come out!" Gai said.

Everyone looked to the locker room door when the burst open a young man came out and…

HE WAS AN EXACT CLONE OF GAI!

"MY EYES!" someone yelled after seeing Lee in the same ugly green SPANDEX suit as Gai.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEEEEEEE!"

"GAI-SENSEIIIIIII!"

And then they ran until they met in a hug. Then a sunset appeared with a rock and a giant wave crashing into it.

**THUD!**

Uh-oh… looks like Hinata couldn't take the spandex-ness…ness. In other words, she fainted.

Gai broke the hug and looked at her for a second and then…

"HINATA-SAN! WAKE UP!" he uh yelled at her un-moving body.

"Naruto-san take Hinata-san to the clinic until she wakes up." Gai commanded.

Naruto nodded and picked up Hinata's unconscious body, blushing slightly. Ever since he had that image ((see last chap)) he had a tiny, well HUGE crush on Hinata.

He quickly got to the clinic and layed ((sp?)) her on the bed since the nurse wasn't around.

'_she really is pretty'_

'_**no she's not! she's beautiful!'**_

'_who are you! Get out my head!'_

'_**I'm your inner self. I come when you fall in love with some one. Others are born with their inners.'**_

'_oh… wait! What do you mean 'in love'?'_

'_**you'll see in time but when she wakes up I suggest you ask her out.'**_

'_that's a good idea! I guess I will.'_

About five minutes after talking with his inner Hinata woke up groaning in pain.

"oohh… my head. What happened?" Hinata asked trying to sit up slowly.

"you fainted after seeing that Lee guy."

She jolted up after hearing a voice she knew all to well. But as she did that her lips came in contact with 'the voice's'.

Her eyes widened, as did Naruto's.

" I-I'm s-sorry!" she stuttered pulling away.

" no, no! don't be!" he said.

"u-um ok…"

"um, uh H-hinata um, would you uh, w-want to u-uh, go out sometime?" he managed to get out rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Hinata processed what he said quickly and said " of course! I'd love to!"

"one more question, since your going on a date with me will you be my girlfriend?"

**THUD!**

Not again! Guess Naruto asking her to be his girlfriend was to much for her.

"ahh! What'd I do!" he asked no one in particular.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxx

A little Naru/Hina fluff!

Well I hope you liked it! I'll update ASAP!

R&R people it's not hard!


	11. fluff begins!

I'm baaaack! Yep that's right I'm back! I spent most of the time with my friend cause… WE'RE GONNA GO TO A NICKELBACK CONCERT! Yeah… it's on Sep 5!

Thanx:

drenchedinblood

Avatarlovah9573

IamNOTafangirl3221

Moodiful819

GirlWithNoReturn

Straight from the Produce Section

Yelloweird0

**Disclaimer: **I hate you… I don't own 'em sadly…

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Chap 9

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

**WITH THE OTHERS WHILE NARU&HINA R GONE!**

" poor Hinata. If I knew that was gonna happen I would've skipped class." Sakura said.

" yeah but at least she didn't have to go to the nurses in those clothes!" Ino said.

"hey which one of you came up with the idea?" Tenten asked.

"we'll tell you if you tell us who lead you girls." Neji said.

"fine but you go first." Suki and Kiba said at the same time.

"hey!" they said together again.

"quit copying me!" they glared at each other at the same time.

"what! Your copying me!" came in unison.

"STOP IT!" they said.

"YOU STARTED IT!" together again. (( isn't that a song name?))

"me?" still the same…

" yeah right! It was you!" take a guess…

" IT WAS YOU THAT STARTED THE WHOLE THI-" they were cut off by Sakura you was seriously pissed.

" BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled.

"but he/she started it!" they whined together. Let the glare game begin.

Everyone, EVERYONE sweat dropped at their childish antics.

They just sweat dropped more when they started making funny faces at each other.

"-sigh- where's the peace maker Hinata when you need her!" sighed the oh so troublesome Shika.

"for once I agree with you!" Ino sighed exasperatly. ((sp?))

Just as she finished her sentence the doors opened to reveal a giggling Hinata and a grinning Naruto.

"huh?" came the intelligent question from everyone except Kiba and Suki who were still making faces. They had the little question marks on top of their heads. Like this?

O.O

"GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT! Hinata agreed to be my girlfriend-"

Naruto Uzamaki- died today from a concussion from Neji Hyuuga.

Just kidding! But he did get knocked across the room.

Gai rushed across the room to Naruto. After a second he stood up and made the field goal sign thing. (( you no! were you put your arms straight up!))

" ahh! Naruto-kun! Are you all right Hinata asked running up to him.

"yeah! But my head hurts a little. Kiss better?" he asked giving her the puppy eyes. She giggled and lightly kissed the bump on his head.

Neji glared when he saw her do this. Tenten, who was standing next to him, felt his deadly aura. She turned her head too look at him.

"what's wrong?"

"no-thing" he said grinding his teeth.

"oh come! She has to grow up! Trust me your like her older brother! In fact when your not around she calls you Neji-niisan!" Tenten said smiling a little.

"y-yeah" Neji blushed a little.

'_she has a really nice smile.'_

' _**yeah.'**_

' _huh? Who are you!'_

'_**oh! I'm your inner self! I'm here to help you with all your sorry little love problems!'**_

'_what love problems?'_

'_**well since you live in denial, I'll tell you! You see you don't realize it yet but you feel in love with Tenten from the first time you saw her!'**_

'_Tenten? Please I barely know her!'_

'_**maybe if you ask her out you'll get to know her!'**_

'_no! I'm not asking her out!'_

'_**fine! But if you don't someone else will…' **_the voice faded away.

The idea of Tenten going out with some one else made Neji jealous but he would never admit it.

" neji! NEJI YOUR HAIRS ON FIRE! OMG!" Tenten feigned shock as she pointed at his head.

"huh? AHHHHHHH! MY HEAD! AHHHHH!" he yelled jumping around trying to get the 'fire' out.

"I'll help you!" Tenten replied dumping a nearby bucket of water on his head.

"…"

"…"

"…Tenten… there was never a fire was there?"

"um… maybe… AHHH1 NO NEJI DON'T!" Neji was chasing Tenten around the gym with another bucket of water trying to slash her with it. Unfortunately he accidentally splashed Bob with it.

"WATER FIGHT!" yelled another random kid.

All of a sudden water was every where. People some how found hoses and water ballons and were everyone. Well our favorite goth gang split up to avoid it.

**With SAS&SAK and NEJ&TEN!**

They managed to escape behind the bleachers. The guys were pretty much dry but the girls got soaked.

Water + White shirt see through.

Yes, the girls gym shirts were now see through. And the 2 guys just could not stop staring. The looked on with wide eyes and nose bleeds.

The 2 oblivious girls looked at them weird and followed to where their eyes were attached to.

"AHHH! YOU PERVS!" they yelled covering their chests.

Once their objects of lust were no longer visible the boys snapped out of their trance and blushed.

"-sigh here" Sasuke said taking his shirt off and handing it to Sakura. She blushed as she put on the over sized shirt. Neji followed suit and handed Tenten his wordlessly. They all had to sit there trying not to drool at the separate sites before them.

**With NARU&HINA and SHI&INO!**

These 2 sets off couples were hiding behind the bleachers across the room. They were all shivering from being wet and being under the air-conditioning.

"I-it's s-so c-c-cold!" Ino said, teeth chattering.

All of a sudden she felt arms wrap around her making her feel warmer. She blushed, as did Shikamaru.

"what are you doing?"

"we need to share body heat unless you want to get sick." he stated.

"oh…" she said quietly. She looked over at Naruto and Hinata who were contently cuddled together. She gave a small smile and hoped one day she could do that with a man she truly loved.

But she had to admit, she felt warm and secure in Shika's arms. Maybe, just maybe… no she just felt warmer cause of the body heat he was admitting. But he did feel warmer than most people.

If she had turned around she would find out why. Shikamaru was blushing redder than Sasuke's favorite fruit. The tomato. What made him blush oh-so very red? He was thinking the same thoughts as Ino but he wasn't one for denial. He knew he was attracted to her. He didn't know whether not he loved her yet but he thought she was pretty hot.

So the content couples stayed like that with Hinata giggling at the jokes Naruto whispered in her ear.

**With KIBA&SUKI!**

They hadn't been paying attention because they were busy fighting and were accidentally pushed into the store room. And the door was closed. And locked.

"this is all your f-fault!" Kiba said cold. The air-conditioning on high and super cold. But all he heard was whimpering.

"h-huh? S-suki you o-ok?" he asked.

"I'm afraid of the dark…" she whispered lowly. Did I forget to mention it was pitch black?

"oh…" he whispered as well.

He slowly crawled to where he heard her voice. When he found her she was curled up and rocking back and forth. He slowly hugged her from behind. He could feel her form go rigid.

"it's ok. We'll be fine. Someone will get us out of here." he whispered caringly in her ear.

She slowly relaxed and asked "really?"

"of course. Now we need to stay warm so we have to stay like this for a while ok?"

"o-okay…" she whispered back slowly turning around so she could hug him back.

" Kiba… I'm sorry I've been mean to you. The truth is I really like you. I was just afraid. So thank you for being here for me." she whispered laying her head on his shoulder falling asleep.

"I…I love you too Suki-chan. I have since freshmen year." Kiba said lowly thinking she was asleep.

Suki smiled and said "love you too Kiba-kun" actually falling asleep snuggling closer to him.

He was shocked that she heard him but smiled none the less and fell asleep resting his head against the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aww! I really out did myself! Yay! Fluff galore!

YOSH! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAP EVER!

R&R peeps!


	12. ummm? i dunno!

Yet another chap from me! angels singing in the back ground yeah enough of that.

Thanx to:

Straight from the Produce Section

dontconfuseme

GirlWithNoReturn

sasusaku90- the next chap is gonna be dedicated to Sasuke and Sakura!

Sn1ck3D00dl3- there will be more pranks in next chaps don't worry XD!

IamNOTafangirl3221

Yelloweir0

And to all to read it! Thank you all sniff you make fell so special! . j/k!

**Disclaimer: **if I owned them I wouldn't be on FANfiction would I?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chap 10

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AFTER THE WATER FITE'S OVER!**

"hey have you guys seen Suki?" Hinata asked walking up to the boys.

"no. in fact Kiba's missing too." Naruto answered. "the last place we saw them was by the store room." Sakura said. "then let's go check." Shikamaru said half-way there already.

"hey Shika wait up!" Ino shouted.

When they got there they opened the door and flipped on the switch. They saw Kiba and Suki cuddled up in a corner of the room.

**KIBA'S POV!**

I was sleeping peacefully with my Suki in my arms when a sudden light woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Suki still cradled in my arms. I looked up and saw all of my friends looking at us weird.

I guess the light woke up Suki too because she started to move.

**KIBA'S POV OVER!**

Suki stretched her arms out and yawned. She blinked a few times to focus her vision. When she could finally see she smiled and leapt up bringing Kiba with her. She started jumping and grinning.

"YOU WERE RIGHT! YOU WERE RIGHT!" she yelled hugging him.

" ack! Can't… breathe… Suki… can't… breathe!" Kiba said turning blue then purple then red. (( look at the pretty colors!))

"sorry Kiba-kun!" she apologized loosening her grip but not fully letting go.

"Kiba-kun?" the other 8 asked.

" did we miss something? Cause I coulda sworn an hour ago you 2 hated each other!" Tenten exclaimed.

Neji whistled stunned. The rest of them just had wide eyes.

" hmmmmm… I don't feel like telling." Suki said smiling.

" crap we're gonna be late!" Sakura said finally realizing the time.

"CRAP!" they said all at once. They started to sprint to Orochimaru's science class. They made it just before the bell rang.

"well, well. Looks like we have some new ssstudentsss." Orochimaru hissed. He looked over the boys while the girls took their seats. His eyes stopped at Sasuke. He looked at him just like the child molester he is would. Sasuke started the sweat from the weird look he was getting from Orochimaru.

" u-um… yeah. W-we got o-our schedules c-changed." Naruto stuttered.

'_**that Orochimaru better stay away from my Sasuke-kun!' **_inner Sakura said

'_you again! I thought I got rid of you in middle school!' _the real Sakura said back.

' _**I'm back! So get used to me!'**_

'_whatever. Just shut up!'_

"fine. Take your seats." The boys sat in the front while the girls got the back.

"today you will partner up for an assignment. You must do a 5 page report on the greenhouse effect and how it will effect the future." Orochimaru said.

Kiba and Naruto immediately went to sit beside Suki and Hinata. The other three boys followed behind slower.

"well the reports a drag but at least we have a reason to hang out more!" Naruto said excitedly. "uh-huh! Should we go to our house or mine?" Hinata asked. "why don't we go to my house then after we could stop by Ichiraku's ((sp?)) and then I'll walk you home?" Naruto suggested. Hinata nodded and smiled as they began to chat happily.

Neji glared at Naruto again. "dude, Neji calm down. We already went over this! Let it go!" Tenten said coming up behind him. "I can't he's gonna corrupt my baby cousin." he said. "she's hardly a baby! You're a year older than her! Fine if it'll make you feel better we could be partners and spy on them ok?" Tenten said.

Neji turned to look at her. She had shining chocolate eyes, a small cut nose that wrinkled when she laughed, soft pink lips. All-in-all he thought she was beautiful. He gave a small smile and said "sure." She gave a broad grin and replied "good."

"hey Shika! Do you think you could help me? I'm not very good at this." Ino asked him. "-sigh- troublesome, Sure. I guess we cou;d work together." "thank you thank you thank you!" she said squeezing him. "h-hey! L-let go! Come on stop it!" he said trying to push her off while hiding his blush.

"wow… that is REALLY pathetic." Sasuke said, observing the scenes before them. "yep. I guess that means we're stuck together." Sakura said. "what do you mean 'stuck'? you should be happy." Sasuke said looking at her. "why? Who else would partner with you?" Sakura asked. Sasuke pointed towards the front of the room. Sakura turned her head and sweat dropped. There standing in mob formation #86 were the 'Sasuke Fan Club'.

"oh… well your still my partner! I'd be all alone and you wouldn't want that would you?" she asked giving him the puppy eyes. "hmm…" he pretended to think "well… it is tempting…" Sakura growled. "but I guess just this once." he finally said. She smiled at him. "I knew you'd see it my way!"

"ok tomorrow you can come with me to my house." Sasuke told her. "cool!"

OK this is how it goes: Sakura is going to Sasuke's house coughmansioncough. Hinata is going to Naruto's. Tenten and Neji are following them. Shika is going to Ino's. And Suki is going to Kiba's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxx

Yeah yeah! It's short I know! Be happy I updated!

So what will happen with Sakura and Sasuke in the next chap? Read to find out! Yes the next chap is all about SasxSak!

R&R plz!


	13. Sasu and Saku!

Yep! I'm back again! I can tell your all soooo excited o.o;

YEAHHH! My head hurts… me and my friend went to the Nickelback concert and b4 the show started we were walking around and I decided I want to slide down a rail. So as I'm sliding I begin to slip and I start grabbing for the rail but b4 I can I fall and hit my entire right side on CEMENT stairs. Ouch…. And she just stands there saying 'are you ok!'

Right you probably don't care do you? Anyways

Thanx to:

dontconfuseme  
Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90

Yelloweir0

iamNOTafangirl3221

Straight from the Produce Section

sn1ck3rD00dl3

GirlWithNoReturn

Chap 11

**THE NEXT DAY IN THE LAST CLASS!**

The group was sitting in the back rows in Iruka-sensei's class. There was another 5 minutes until the bell rang.

"… ok that's it for today's lesson- NARUTO WAKE UP! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SLEPT THROUGH THE WHOLE LESSON!" Iruka screamed.

"BELIEVE IT! CAUSE I DID! Uhh… I mean I was resting my eyes?" Naruto said catching his mistake.

"grrr… -sigh- don't forget there's a test tomorrow. That's it you can get your stuff ready." Iruka said taking out a bottle of aspirin. Hey you need it to if you had to teach about 130 loud teens!

Naruto grinned and held up the victory sign with his fingers. "yes! Off the hook again!"

"you dobe. He takes an easy on you cause your like his son." Sasuke stated just before the bell rang. The gang got up and started to walk to the front doors.

Kiba and Suki headed straight while Shikamaru and Ino turned to the right. Naruto and Hinata made a left with Neji and Tenten following.

"come on. I took my car today." Sasuke told Sakura. "right." she said following into the parking lot.

When they finally found it they were one of the last people there.

"hmm… what do you wanna listen to?" Sakura asked looking through some of his cds.

"Three Days Grace." he answered shifting gears. ((Just imagine their driving your favorite car kk?))

So they listened to 'Animal I Have Become' until they came up to the biggest house Sakura had ever seen. They pulled into a 6 car garage each spot taken up with the most expensive new cars.

"wow… I never knew you were rich!" she exclaimed.

"hn." he replied.

' _**you realize '**_**hn'****_ isn't a word.' _**his inner said.

' _go away I don't have time for you.' _he replied.

' _**your right you need to spend it all on Sakura-chan!' **_

'_ye- no! I have a report to do. And she's just my partner!' _he thought desperately.

' _**sure that's why you kept saying yes when she said you were partners-'**_

His inner was cut off by none other than………. Sakura! Yay!

"SASUKE UCHIHA! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SAY HN!" she shouted in his ear.

"that hurt you know!" he said holding his ear.

"well well. Looks like you got a little girlfriend. Foolish little brother." said a new voice.

Sasuke growled at the man that looked a lot like him.

" what are you doing here? I told you to go out with your gay friends tonight Itachi!" he shouted at the man dubbed Itachi.

"when have I ever listened to you? Besides I thought it would be fun to bring them here. They haven't been here since we started college." Itachi said.

Right after three other guys came down stairs.

" Sasuke you know Deidara, Sasori and Kisame."

"AHHHHHHH!" Sakura shouted pointing at the fishy man Kisame.

"huh?" asked Sasori.

"Kisame you made Sasuke's new girlfriend scream! Wait… you do that to everyone…" the blonde Deidara said also pointing at Kisame.

"Sasuke… care to tell?" asked Itachi.

"even if I knew I wouldn't tell you." ((I luv saying that!)) Sasuke answered crouching down beside Sakura who was kneeling.

"-sigh- I know what to do." said Itachi as he also kneeled in front of her. He lifted his finger and…((flipped her off! J/k)) poked the middle of her forehead. She fell backwards -.-;

She sat up and blinked. "… sup guys?" she said with a straight face. They all sweat dropped.

"uhhh… what happened? Why'd ya scream? What's your name? Are you and Sasuke dating? How old are you? Why's your hair pink? Did you dye it?" the other energetic blondie asked.

"whoa…Dei… calm down." Sasori said as he pulled him away from the poor confused girl.

"yeah why'd ya scream at Fishy?" Sasuke asked.

"well at my old middle school I had a language arts teacher there and he had a student aid…"

_FLASHBACK! YAY!_

_Sakura was running back to her language arts class at the end of the day. She had forgotten her book that had her homework._

_She panted as she opened the door to Zabuza's class without thinking. She stood rooted to the ground wide-eyed at the sight before her._

_There on the desk, on top of Haku-san the 8th grade aid was Zabuza. He was kissing and biting Haku's neck. And Haku was ENJOING it!_

_She quickly shut the door and ran home to numb the shock with tv._

_FLASHBACK OVER!_

" I screamed cause you kinda look like him." Sakura explained standing up with Sasuke's help.

"why does everyone think I look like a fish!" Kisame yelled not really paying attention.

"whatever. We have work to do. Unlike some people." Sasuke said pulling Sakura upstairs glaring at his brother and his gang of weird friends.

'_**poor Sakura! She had to live with a traumatic memory! I know!'**_

'_you know-'_ Sasuke was cut off as his inner took over his body.

(( I/S is inner sasuke.))

I/S led Sakura up the stairs and into his bedroom. When he got there he closed the door and locked it without Sakura knowing.

"so what do want to do first" Sakura asked taking off her backpack and putting next to the bed.

"**_you_**" I/S said pinning her to the bed.

"what?" she asked with eyes like this O.O!

" you heard me." I/S said nuzzling her neck leaving light kisses.

"b-b-but! I barely know you!"

"we'll get to talk later. Right now we'll do something else." I/S whispered in her ear. He started to nibbled on it.

She tried to hold back the moan but it came out anyway.

"looks like your starting to have some fun too." he said moving to her neck. He kissed up and down it lightly. Then he got more aggressive. He started to suck and bite trying to leave a mark.

She moaned as he did this. She didn't know what she was doing but it felt so good.

When he was satisfied with the red mark he moved to her lips. He closed the space hungrily. He lightly sucked and licked her bottom lip. She willingly open her mouth. He wasted no time in darting his tongue inside wanting to memorize every detail. One of the fleeting thoughts in his head was that she tasted like strawberries rather than cherries.

He coaxed her uncertain tongue to come play with him. After she started to play back she lifted her arms around his neck lightly.

He was egged on by this and started to slide his hand up her shirt. That's when she snapped out of her trance and pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry. But I need to leave now." she said pushing him off and running out of the room. Luckily everyone was gone so she quickly started to run back when she realized….

Yay! A cliffy! So what cha think?

R&R peeps!


	14. realization!

Yay! I finally decided to update!

**I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT! PLEASE READIT!** -puppy eyes-

Thanx to:

Yelloweird0

iamNOTafangirl3221

GirlWithNoReturn

Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90

rainingblood666

sn1ck3rD00dl3

darkfire can purehearts

tiffanylicis

And to all who read it!

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately don't own them… ;.;

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Chap 12

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

"how could I be so stupid? I'll have to see him at school tomorrow!" Sakura ranted to Hinata who sat on the couch watching tear her hair out. Not literally!

"um… this may be a problem but… where's your backpack?" Hinata asked her freaking out friend.

"huh? My… back…pack… I'M THE DUMBEST PERSON EVER!" she screamed.

"I second that!" Ino said opening the door with Tenten and Suki following behind her.

"nah! I've done dumber things!" Suki said trying to calm her down. The girls put their stuff by the couch. Yes they were spending the night again but it was because Sakura was losing it! And Sakura thought she was gonna lose it all over the floor. (( vomiting ew!))

"yeah! We'll call him to bring your backpack to school tomorrow. And then you can avoid him all you want!" Tenten said sitting down crossed legged in front of the couch watching the show that was Sakura's life.

"but I don't wanna see him at all! It'll be awkward and I'll end up never being able to face him ever again!" She said sinking to the floor.

All she wanted to do was curl up in a hole and die. Or maybe just stay in bed, under the covers, for the rest of her crappy life. But nooo! Kami-sama just loved to pick on her! Why do you think she had natural pink hair and a big forehead that stored an enormous, useless at this point, brain. God really did hate her!

They all sighed at the same time. Trying to think of a plan to help her. That is until Sakura's brain started to work again.

"hey I know! How about if I stay home and then I'll sneak over to Sasuke's and I'll ask Itachi to get backpack for me! Then I can avoid Sasuke and get my backpack back!" Sakura said perking up.

"that actually might work…" Hinata said. "I've done it before." Ino shrugged. "yeah and if that Itachi guy isn't there you can borrow my lock picking kit and go get it yourself!" Suki said smiling slightly. " who's Itachi?" Tenten asked grinning sadistically.

"oh. He's Sasuke's older brother." Sakura said in a bored tone. "nothing special. Except for his creepy friends." Sakura said shivering at the thought of Fishy- I mean Kisame.

"what's so bad about his friends?" Hinata asked taking a sip of her Coke. ((don't own the co.))

"well Sasori was ok. But Kisame was creepy! He looked like a friggin' fish! Or -shiver- Zabuza… and then there was Deidara. Just imagine an older, long haired Naruto." Sakura explained.

They imagined it. They shivered wide eyed. Another Naruto! NOOO! IT WAS TO TERRIBLE TO BE TRUE! Well actually Hinata drooled at her imagined Deidara.

**WITH SASUKE!**

Sasuke laid stretched out on his bed thinking about what happened about an hour ago. He was still in shock that Sakura kissed him back. Another thing was that he had regained control of his body half way through the kiss. He had made-out with Sakura willingly. Though he did plan to do it he enjoyed it very VERY much.

' **I knew you would be happy!'** I/S cheered.

' _go away. Because of you Sakura will probably never talk to me again.'_

' **but but! She enjoyed it! I bet tomorrow at school she'll jump you!'**

'_I'm not going to school tomorrow! I'm going to stay here all day maybe all week or until she'll have gotten over it.'_

'**what! You loser! I'm not talking to you until you have some manliness-ness…'**

'_good go away!'_

Sasuke rolled over and accidentally over the edge of his bed. He landed unceremoniously with a loud thud. Groaned and lifted his head up feeling the bump that was already starting to form.

When he opened his eyes he saw a black and pink backpack. It took him a minute to realize it was Sakura's.

"huh? She must've left it her by accident." he said to himself.

"talking to your self is a sign oh craziness otouto." Itachi said from the door way. He was, of course, smirking at his foolish brother.

"I'm not crazy dammit!" Sasuke shouted at his retreating form. "whatever." he sighed. He knew eventually he'd have to give it back to her. He stood up and walked to his dresser and grabbed his all black cell phone and dialed Naruto's number.

-----------

n- Naruto

s- Sasuke

-----------

n- hello?

s- hey dobe it's me.

n- STOP CALLING ME THAT!

s- no. Listen I need a favor.

n- why should I?

s- because I'll owe you.

n- you were saying.

s- can you come over and get Sakura's backpack and give it to her at school tomorrow?

n- why don't you?

s- I'm not going to school tomorrow. So just do it.

n- fine, fine. I'll be over in a few kay?

s- hurry up.

And with that Sasuke hung up and laid back down on his bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry but that seemed like the best place to end it! In the next chap more craziness ensues!

**READ MY NEW STORY PLEASE!**

R&R plzy!


	15. poor poor sakura!

Yay! Kashi-kun's birthday is Friday! I'll probably put out a one-shot for him! Weeeeee!

K'sie thanx to:

Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90

iamNOTafangirl3221

darkfire can purehearts

tiffanylicis

kakashi-vivi

physco-muffin

Yelloweird0

You guys rock! w00tness for you! XD! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** I no ownie ;.;! Nor do I own the fantasy by 30 seconds to mars.

---------------------------

Chap 13

---------------------------

Sakura sighed as she laid awake in bed. Hinata, Tenten, Suki and Ino were long gone. They had probably already beat the crap out of Sasuke for last night. She could picture it now.

_SAKURA'S VISION!_

Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Suki were standing in front of Sasuke.

"I can't believe you!" Ino said pointing a finger in his face.

" you bastard." Suki said.

"you took advantage of poor Sakura!" Hinata said glaring.

"you bastard!" Suki said a tad louder.

"now you have to deal with the consequences." Tenten said holding up a sharp pointy knife which magically appeared from no where.

"YOU BASTARD!" Suki said screaming.

Sasuke gulped and looked at his so-called friends. Naruto was laughing like the blonde he is. Shikamaru was asleep standing up. Kiba was laughing with Naruto. And Neji had his arms crossed smirking at his misfortune. He glared at them still sweating. He looked at the four girls that would bring his untimely demise. He couldn't die yet! He was still a virgin!

"NOOOOO" He screamed in pain as the girls descended upon him.

_SAKURA'S VISION OVER!_

Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

**WITH THE GIRLS AT SKOOL!**

The girls had just arrived at their school. They remembered their secret plot. They were going to find the evil Uchiha and kick his ass! Sakura was like their sister dammit and anyone who messed with her messed with them! Suki had even gone so far as to call Gaara for tips! And they sounded pretty useful too. But alas she wouldn't be able to use them today.

When they reached the guys they were surprised that the Stupid Sasuke wasn't with them.

" hey! Where's Uchiha?" Tenten asked disappointed that she wouldn't get to use her shiny pointy weapons.

"hm? Oh! Sasuke's staying home today. He got uh… mono!" Naruto said trying to come up with a good excuse.

"the kissing disease? How ironic!" Hinata said referring to past events.

"u-uh…w-what do you mean?" Naruto replied shakily.

" cut the crap! We know what happened between Sasuke and Sakura!" Suki said pointing an accusing finger at them.

"lemme guess. Sakura freaked out called you over and wouldn't shut up. And then came up with a crazily stupid plan that'll get her in more trouble. Right?" Shikamaru said waking up.

"HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE PHYSIC?" Ino screamed next to Kiba's ear.

"ow! Woman that hurt!" Kiba said holding his hurting ear.

Suki smirked and pulled his head down and started to lick and nibble his earlobe. Kiba blushed but he still didn't want to be out done.The rest of them watched the disgusting PDA with disgusted faces. The almost threw up when Kiba whispered something into Suki's ear. She blushed bright red. "we'll be right back! Don't wait up!" Kiba said pulling her hand towards an empty classroom. They watched them and when they were out of ear-shot they gagged.

"ewww!" Tenten, Hinata, Ino and… Naruto? said together.

"really didn't want to see that" Shikamaru said still grossed out.

"I second that" Neji said as well. He really didn't like PDA.

**WITH SAKURA!**

Sakura was standing outside the door the Uchiha Mansion. She sighed and knocked on the door. She waited about five minutes. No one answered. She sighed again and pulled out Suki's lock picking kit.

'_w**h**y **d**o**e**s **s**h**e **h**a**v**e **t**h**i**s**?'_ Sakura and I/S thought together.

She carefully picked the lock. After she heard a quiet click she opened the door. All was quiet. Good nobody was home. At least that's what she thought but Sasuke had a soundproof room and had his stereo full blast. She quickly ran up the stairs and stopped at Sasuke's door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

She really wanted to die right now. Why is it always her?

There sitting straight up was a half-naked Sasuke. Thankfully he still had boxers on. She gulped at the heavenly sight before her. She let her eyes roam shamelessly. She eyed his perfect chest then traveled lower. She stared at his perfect sick-pack abs. Passing the silky black boxers to his perfectly shaped legs. She slowly raised her eyes to the smirking face that scared her shitless.

"like what you see?" he asked her. She tried to calm her blush. Once it was only a light pink she said "maybe. Liked what you saw last night?" While she glared at him he had a guilty face. He got off the bed and walked over to her. He hugged her while saying "I'm sorry but I really wasn't myself."

"what do mean?" she asked trying to ignore his almost naked body against hers. "I mean I shouldn't have done that and I apologize." he said. She pushed him off. "who are you and where's the real Sasuke?" she said glaring at the 'imposter' "I mean come on the real Sasuke would never say sorry!"

"I am the real Sasuke pinky!" Sasuke glared at her. "whatever just tell where my backpack is and I'll go." she said wanting to get away from the jerk. He smirked in realization "I gave it to Naruto to give to you."

"you what! What an I gonna do! My phone's in there!" Sakura said screaming. (again.)

"wait your phones in there?" he asked finally pulling on some pants.

"yeah what of it?" she asked rudely.

"I was gonna say just call it with my phone at Naruto will pick it up no matter what. But since you're in a bad mood forget it." he said glaring at her again. ((there's a lot of glaring going on!))

"please please please! I need to use your cell!" she said tackling him into a hug.

"hey! Let of me! I'll let you use it if you let go!" he said shoving her off. He walked over to his dresser and tossed her the phone after pulling a shirt over his head.

"thank you so much!" she said flipping through his phone book and calling her number.

**WITH NARUTO!**

The gang was in Anko's art class. The last period of the day. It was silent except for the sound of people sketching. But the silence was disturbed by a song going off.

_Do you live, do you die, you bleed_

_For the fantasy?_

_In your mind, through your eyes do you see _

_It's the fantasies._

_Automatic. I imagine. I believe._

_Automatic. I imagine. I believe-_

"hello?" Naruto answered.

"Naruto! Thank god! You have my phone so you have my backpack right?" Sakura's distinct voice came from the other line.

"uhhh… yeah?" he said hesitantly.

"good. Put Hinata on!"

"kay!" he handed the black with sakura petals phone to Hinata.

"hello?" she asked.

"Hina! Listen get my backpack from Naruto and bring home with you."

"right I gotta go! Anko-sensei's coming. Bye" she said hanging up just before Anko walked in.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Done! Guess what! Sai-san's coming next chap! w00t!

If you have any suggestions I'll gladly take them and give you credit!

sigh R&R peeps!


	16. SAI!

Hey! Ho! Let's go! Sorry I'm listening to American Hi-Fi! Yay! Updating's so troublesome _sigh_ any ways

Thanx to:

GirlWithNoReturn

Sn1ck3rD00l3

Yelloweird0

Physco-muffin

Pandapinkbaby

Wahh! I have less reviews cause everyone's reading Revenge Can Be Fun! Well at least I'm getting reviews J!

**Disclaimer:** if I owned them I would live in Japan. Instead I live in what we call the USA.

------------------------

Chap 14

------------------------

It'd been about 1 week since Sakura had 'visited' Sasuke. They decided it would be better not to tell the others what happened. Currently they were at school before everyone else. They liked to be early so they could wander around the halls without anyone annoying them.

" why's Sasuke so late?" asked Ino.

"he said something about his cousin or family friend I think." Naruto said sleepily.

" congratulations. You had your first thought." Shikamaru said just as tired.

"nuh-uh! My first thought was that Hinata-chan was sexy!" he answered grinning.

**POW! WHAM! BANG! THUD!**

Naruto lied in a whimpering heap on the floor in front of the lockers where Neji punched him into. ((bad grammar! sorry))

"what…was…that?" Neji growled out.

"DUDE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE GONE OVER THIS! LET. IT. GO!" Tenten screamed throwing her fist in at him. He dodged it easily. But he was scared of the raging girl. She kept yelling something about brain washing him when they heard an all to familiar voice.

"umm… did we come at a bad time?" Sasuke asked the group sweat dropping a little. They turned around to greet him but stopped half way.

"hey Sasu-" they stopped and stared at the guy behind their friend.

"YOU! Why are you here!" Naruto yelled pointing at the guy. "Naruto stop yelling please." Hinata tried to calm him down. Key word here being tried.

"hey freaky eyes, lazy-ass, small dick." the guy said giving a sickly sweet fake smile.

"_sigh_ guys you know Sai." Sasuke said pointing at him. "girls this is my cousin Sai he's gonna be visiting for a few months.

"hey Sai." said Ino, Suki, Sakura and Tenten. When they noticed that Hinata hadn't said anything for while they looked at her. She had her bangs covering her eyes and an equally sickly sweet _evil_ smile. She looked at Sai with a smirk. Naruto had long moved behind Kiba, who was just as scared, for safety.

She walked up to him. "so, you're name's Sai correct?" she asked casually.

"not another freaky eyes. Yes it is." he mumbled the first part, unfortunately she heard it all. She held it in though.

"well my name is Hinata. This is Sakura, Suki, Ino, and Tenten." she said pointing at them in turn. They waved back hesitantly. None of them had ever seen her act this way. Not even Sakura.

"nice to meet you freaky eyes, ugly, idiot, hag, insane." he said the fake smile never leaving his face. But by now he was struggling to keep it up.

They all twitched at the same time.

**SLAP!**

"YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! I TRIED TO KEEP IT IN SINCE YOU CALLED NARUTO SMALL DICK BUT YOU HAD TO GO AND SAY ALL THAT!" Hinata yelled in Sai's face while shaking him by the collar of his black belly shirt. ((thanx sn1ck3rD00dl3))

She threw him on the ground. The girls formed a circle around him. The all had an evil gleam in their eyes as they cracked their knuckles. He gulped, wide-eyed.

5 minutes later he looked worse than the school's mystery meat. Probably would've tasted just as bad, too. But Naruto gave him a kick just for good measure.

The girls stalked off to their first class. Luckily Sai was a year younger than them so they didn't have any classes with him.

The rest of they day was normal. Kakashi being late, Kurenai being strict, Asuma smoking, Gai wearing spandex, Orochimaru staring at Sasuke and Anko yelling orders out and sleeping. Yep just a normal day.

**LATER WITH SAKU IN HER POV!**

I was bored as hell laying around doing nothing. I sighed turning the T.V. off after finding nothing good. I looked at the computer hoping that someone was on.

I logged on to AIM. I checked my friends.

_sharingan: hn… (online)_

My prayers were answered in the form of Sasuke's usual loner-ness.

Darksakura: hey sasuke!

Sharingan: hey…

Sharingan: where is every1?

Darksakura: well Hina's over Naru's 'tutoring' him.

Sharingan: yeah right.

Darksakura: ino's with Shika getting tutored.

Sharingan: that I can believe.

Darksakura: lol! Neji dragged Ten 2 spy on Naru and Hina.

Sharingan: … no comment…

Darksakura: and Suki and Kiba r out egging each other's houses w/o the other knowing about it.

Sharingan: …. Again no comment -.-;

Darksakura: yep looks like I'm the only normal 1.

Sharingan: u?

Darksakura: well yeah u all mood swingy.

Sharingan: me?

Darksakura: yeah! u were the one that was hugging me and being nice then u turn into Super Jerk the boy wonder!

Sharingan: we agreed nvr 2 speak about that!

Darksakura: we're n a private chat…-.-;

Darksakura: and u call Naru a idiot.

_Sharingan has logged off._

I sweat dropped at his stubbornness. '_sometimes he's so dumb.'_

'_**for once I have to agree.' **_I/S said.

I kept thinking about the guys and girls I called my friends as I changed to go to sleep. When I was finished I came to the conclusion that we were a strange bunch.

Me- smart but could still kick your butt, and sarcastic.

Sasuke- he was a loner but could have a nice side. But an even bigger mean side.

Hinata- quiet and reserved. Loud and scary if you mess with her or her friends.

Naruto- loud obnoxious but sweet. Not afraid to stand up for him or those he cares about.

Tenten- nice and good at giving advice. Yet still a weapon crazed nut case when you get her angry.

Neji- also a loner but over protective at the same time. Only opens up to certain people. Sort of a pessimist.

Suki- crazy and random but a sweet girl when she hasn't had sugar. Major obsession with music.

Kiba- like Naruto but knows when to shut up. Still he lets his inner pervert out to much.

Ino- loud mouth but can be sweet and caring when she wants to be.

Shikamaru- lazy yet smart. Almost always has an idea when he's not sleeping.

I sighed and fell into deep sleep missing the door closing from Hinata, the surprised scream from Suki, Shikamaru's mom yelling at him and Ino and Tenten throwing pointy things at Neji for dragging her spy.

Yes we really are good friends.

------------------------------------------------------------

Bleh. I didn't like this chap but I had to bring Sai in some how!

Well happy belated b-day Kashi-kun!

R&R now!


	17. filler chap

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I had major writers block! But I wanted to write about Gaara more so this is what I came up with! Right anyways

Thanx to:

Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe -soooo sorry! But I kept my promise to you!

Sn1ck3rD00dl3

kakashi-vivi

iamNOTafangirl3221

darkfire can purehearts

tiffanylicis

GirlWithNoReturn

Defender of the Light

Yelloweird0

Yay! More reviewers!

**Disclaimer: **do you really think I own them?

---------------------

Chap 15

---------------------

"YAY! I can't believe it's almost winter break!" Suki shouted from her perch in a willow tree. "I hope you fall off…" Neji muttered. "why are you so sadistic? You should be happy we don't have to come to this hell-hole for a month!" Sakura said looking at him. "yeah! Sakura-chan's right!" Naruto agreed also in the tree.

It was lunch and our 10 favorite people were sitting under the willow tree. Well some in it. Suki was balancing on the 3rd lowest branch. Kiba was 2 branches higher and Naruto was sitting on the other side across from Kiba. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were leaning against the trunk of the tree. Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were spread out on the ground.

"so what are we going to do for Christmas?" Ino asked. "dunno. I think we should go some where." Sakura answered. "but where?" Tenten countered. "well… we haven't seen Gaara-kun in awhile…" Hinata said slowly. "YES YES YES! Let's see Panda-kun! Please! I haven't seen him in a long time!" Suki shouted excitedly.

"what! Why! Don't we have a say in this?" Kiba said scared that Gaara would carry out his threat. "I wanna meet this guy! He's all talk and no action!" Naruto said er… shouted.

"I hope you all fall off." Neji glared at the people being too loud for their own good. "other than Neji what do you guys think?" Tenten asked ignoring the angry Hyuuga. "hn." replied the stoic Sasuke. "whatever." Shikamaru said. "YAY!" cheered Sakura and Suki, Hinata opted grinned instead.

Just then a particularly strong, cold gust of wind blew. and guess what, Kiba, Suki and Naruto fell back and off their perches.

"AHHHH!" they screamed. They landed in a sore pile with poor Suki on the bottom.

"well Neji looks like you got your wish." Tenten said wide-eyed like the other girls. "it was their fate to fall." he said impassively. "they deserved it for being so goddamn loud and troublesome." Shikamaru added. "hn" Sasuke hn-ed in agreement. "I'm seriously starting to think that's all you can say." Sakura sweat dropped at the Uchiha. He glared at her in return and said "I can speak but that doesn't mean I want to." "HE CAN SPEAK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON! The operation was a success Dr. Sakura!" Ino said jumping up and down with Sakura jokingly.

"ughhhh… get your fat asses off of me…" Suki said trying in vain to move from underneath her boyfriend and friend. Only problem was they hit their heads on several branches on the way down and were unconscious.

The others looked at the forgotten girl and boys. Such short attention spans in today's… youth… what were we talking about oh right anyway. The girls rushed over to help their 'dying' friend. But all that ramen made Naruto a tad to heavy. "hey! Get over here and help us move your fat-ass friend! No-offence Hinata." Ino said. Hinata just shook her head and said "no offence taken. If anything I agree!"

The boys sighed and got up to help. After 5 minutes of pulling and pushing they finally got the poor girl out from under the 2 unconscious boys. Once she got her breath back she looked at the two. "what are we gonna do about them?" she asked.

"leave them here and wait until they wake up." Sasuke said. "so you really can speak." Sakura said playfully. The bell was about to ring in another 10 minutes so they sat around waiting. But it got boring about a minute later. "so why don't we make plans to go make a surprise visit to Gaara." Hinata said.

"sure! We should meet up at Uchiha's house tomorrow at noon and we can go to Suna to visit!" Sakura said. "what? Meet up at someone else's house." Sasuke told the girl. "come on please?" she asked giving him the puppy eyes.

'_dammit! Why does have to look so cute while doing that!'_

'_**come on say yes!' **_

'_no! they can meet up some where else!'_

'_**maybe if you say yes Saku-chan'll agree to go out with us or give us a kiss!'**_

'_kiss? But I've kissed her before.'_

'_**yes but she never kissed you'**_

'_fine. They can meet up at my house.'_

" whatever. Just don't be late." he finally said. "yay! Thank-you! Oh! But could you do me a favor?" "hn." "could you make sure Kisame's not there?" "hn." in Sasuke language this means 'sure.'

"Fishy freaked you out to?" Shikamaru asked. "scariest looking sharky/fishy dude I've ever seen." she replied.

"uhhh… what happened?" said a voice. They looked at a moving lump of black clothes. "we fell out of a tree thanks to Neji." Suki told her boyfriend. "oh… so he's magic?" Kiba asked getting up. "no it was ' your fate to fall.'" Tenten joked. "oh right." "itai (ouch)… my head hurts again." Naruto said waking up. "well it should. You fell off." Ino said.

**AFTER SCHOOL!**

"hey Ino could I talk to you for a minute?" Shikamaru asked as she walked out the door. "huh? Oh yeah I guess." she said blushing slightly. They walked to a deserted hallway. "what'd you need?"

"well you know how we've been hanging out and stuff?" "yeah" "I really like hanging out with you but I really like you. So I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend?" he said/asked. She looked at him with wide eyes, her face slowly getting redder. "r-really?" he nodded. "yes!" she cried hugging him.

He chuckled and hugged her back. "come on I'll take you home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally done! R&R people!


	18. road trip!

Ok! I'm back soon because I was inspired to do this! So I want to thank:

physco-muffin

kakashi-vivi

iamNOTafangirl3221

Yelloweird0

tiffanylicis

darkfire can purehearts

Defender if the Light

Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe

SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER

GirlWithNoReturn

Long list! If it gets any longer I'll stop doing the list thingy! So anyway

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them in anyway shape or form! I wish I did but I don't!

---------------------

Chap 16

---------------------

It was currently 12:00 noon at Sasuke's house and everyone was there. Well almost everyone. Naruto was late. "where the hell is he?" asked Sakura. "tch. Probably out getting ramen. So troublesome." said a sleepy Shikamaru. "I wouldn't put it past him." Ino said. Sasuke glared at the door as if it were the blonde dobe.

After another 10 minutes the door finally burst open to see a happy, oblivious Naruto. They all glared at him. "what'd I do?" he asked. "you're 10 minutes late idiot." Neji muttered. "oh sorry I had to finish packing and then I stopped to get a few bowls of ramen." He said rubbing the back of his head. "I knew it had to do with ramen." Kiba said under his breath. Hinata and Tenten nodded. "well let's go already!" Suki said excitedly.

"who's gonna ride with who?" Sakura asked looking at the two cars they planned on taking. "well, I figured it would be Kiba, Suki, Me, Ino and Tenten. And then Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Neji." Shikamaru said.

"hn." "cool." "whatever." "I CALL SHOTGUN!" "calm down." "alright." "sure." "yeah ok!." "I want shotgun too!" came the replies. The order was: Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Suki. ((That was hard to figure out! -.-;))

They quickly packed up the cars and jumped in. the cars were really only made for 4 people each so Ino sat in Shikamaru's lap and Hinata did the same with Naruto, much to Neji's discomfort. Tenten and Sasuke decided to drive.

**WITH CAR #1/ SASU AND THEM!**

Sakura decided to get the passengers seat since Hinata needed to sit on Naruto lap. She was, currently turned around talking to them. "so what to do you guys want to listen to?" she asked smiling. "hmm I want to listen to H.I.M." Naruto said after a minute. "cool" she said turning back around.

Sasuke was a little disappointed. The whole time she was turned around he was staring at her ass. Now that she was turned around searching through some Cds he had to look at the road.

Neji had noticed Sasuke staring at Sakura's 'assets' and smirked. "keep your eyes on the road Uchiha." he looked at the said boy. Sasuke glared at him through the rearview mirror. "whatever." he said turning his vision to the Highway.

**WITH CAR#2/ TEN AND THEM!**

Suki was distractedly searching the radio for something good to listen to. After a few minutes she gave up and picked up her backpack full of things to keep her occupied and searched for her CD case. "you guys mind listening to Linkin Park?" she asked finding her burned CD.

"YES! Anything to stop the quiet!" Tenten cried happily. "good" Shikamaru said smiling. She popped it in and 'Crawling' came on. ((bestest song ever!)) " I'm bored! Suki get back here and play a game of cards with me!" Ino said. "strip poker?" Kiba asked grinning. "no! all clothes stay on you horny bastard!" Tenten said. "ah man!" Kiba whined.

Suki undid her seatbelt and climbed back to on Kiba facing Ino who shifted around so she faced Suki. Ino shuffled the cards and said "we're gonna play Rummy." "gotcha!" they played for half an hour then they got bored. "-sigh- what now?" Suki asked I don't know? But I'm kind of hungry." Tenten said from up front.

"call Hinata and tell them to stop at the next exit so we can eat." Shikamaru said. "my phone's in the front pocket of my bag." Suki said. Tenten opened it and pulled out a red and black cell ((mine)). She flipped it open and searched the phonebook and found Hinata's number.

**WITH CAR #1**

_Hey I'm pleading_

_My soul is bleeding_

_I don't wanna be left alone_

_Not when I'm right next to you._

_What are you thinking?_

_It's so misleading_

_Is it not for me to know?_

_I think it's just hard for you to show-_

h- hello?

t- hey!

h- hi Tenten. What do you need?

t- we're getting kind of hungry. Do you guys mind if we stop?

h- oh let me ask.

h- they said next exit so follow us.

t- right see ya!

h- bye.

Tenten smiled and closed the phone. "we're stopping!" "YAY!" Ino, Kiba and Suki cheered! They looked at Kiba. "what? I'm hungry!" he smiled sheepishly.

**AT BK WHERE THEY STOPPED!**

The gang sat down to eat their various food. "so how long should we drive 'til we stop for the night?" Neji asked. "mmm… another hour or so. That way we'll only have a few hours until we reach Suna tomorrow." Sakura said judging the distance. "oh! There's this nice hotel about and hour out from here!" Suki said looking up from her fries. "you've been this way before?" Sasuke asked. "uh-huh! I came over here this summer." "really? Cool." Naruto said. "looks like you're actually good for something" Neji smirked. "that's mean!" Tenten said hitting lightly in the shoulder. Ino giggle at the obvious flirting going on. She nudged Shikamaru in the ribs and whispered something in his ear. He smirked and nodded.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Done! Ok I need your help!

**I NEED SOME MORE OCS!**

You need to include (fake) :

Name:

Age:

Hair (can be real):

Eyes (can be real):

Usual wear:

Thanks for your help! R&R!


	19. Hotel Love?

Alright! I got plenty of OCs! Some of them will come later (sacred rainbow tenshi yuki). So thanks to those who reviewed!

**Disclaimer: **nope! Don't own them and never will!

-------------------

Chap 17

-------------------

"I I I, I don't wanna be you!" Tenten sang as they walked into the hotel. "I just wanna be me!" Ino sang. "Can't you see this is what I am?" Sakura followed. "No more pretending!" Suki twirled. "Everyone is lying to you." Hinata sang. "This is what I feel!" they sang together. (( that was made up -.-; AND MINE!))

The guys looked at them sweat dropping. "uh, what the hell was that?" Sasuke and Kiba asked. "do you always just burst out singing?" Neji looked at them. "so troublesome." 3 guesses who said that. "ONE MORE TIME!" Naruto cried joining them. The 4 other boys looked at him before Kiba jumped in to join.

"uh… can I help you?" Asked the person at the desk. Shikamaru looked at the girl and nudged Sasuke to go get them rooms. As Sasuke was paying the blushing girl Sakura popped up beside him and said "BOO!". He yelped in surprise but covered it with a cough. She smirked and said "scared ya!" "whatever. Where are the others?" he asked her taking the room keys from the glaring employee. "they're still messing around in the lobby." she answered. "so how many rooms did you get?" she asked looking at the keys. "5" was his reply. "hm, so 1 for Kiba and Suki, another for Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino, then 1 for me and Tenten and last 1 for you and Neji." she said.

"I'm not sharing one with him." he said glaring at the girl. "and I'm not getting mauled by Tenten." he added. "then that means I have to share a room with a molester like you!" Sakura cried as she walked into the lobby. The idiots that were still dancing and singing stopped and looked at them while Neji and Shikamaru just turned around. "what the fuck?" they asked together.

"it's nothing. She's being stupid like always." Sasuke glared at her telling her to 'shut the fuck up'. "I'm not stupid! For all I know you could sneak into my bed while I'm sleeping!" she argued. "what makes you think I would do that?" he countered. "I don't know!" she said throwing her hands up.

(( ughhhh! This stupid pop up won't leave me alone! T.T))

"right so where's our rooms?" Ino asked them. "follow me." Sasuke said starting to walk off. They picked up their bags and started to follow still a bit shocked by what just happened. "pfft. He he! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hinata started to crack up. The rest off them, excluding Neji and Sasuke, started laughing as well. They calmed down as they reached their rooms. Sasuke handed them their keys but before they went in Suki stopped them.

"change into your bathing suits." "why? It's too cold to go swimming." Naruto said. "der! They have an indoor heated pool! And I happen to know not many people are here." she answered. "how do you know that?" Ino asked. "I've been here before and it's almost never got any people." she said. They all agreed and went in to change.

About five minutes later they were walking down the hall, the girls each had a towel wrapped around their bodies. When they got to the pool they were surprised to see 3 other people. One guy looked to be in his 20s and the two girls looked no older than 15. Tenten stared at the guy with a slight blush. She blushed more they looked up. He smirked at her and started to walk towards her. "hi. I'm Stephen. What's your name?" he asked her. Tenten studied him for a minute. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a few chains and a black t-shirt. "Tenten. What are you doing here? You don't seem dressed to go swimming." she asked politely. "I'm watching my sisters." he answered. "what are you doing?" "hanging out with my friends." she said. "one of them your boyfriend?" he asked slyly. "no." she asked unsurely.

Neji glared at the guy from the side of the pool. He didn't know why but over time he had become protective of the girl. "getting jealous?" Ino asked swimming up to him. "I don't like him." Neji glared harder as Tenten laughed a little. She finally waved to the guy and walked over. She slid into the water and swam up to the pair.

"so what was that about? Eh, Tenten?" Ino asked playfully. "it was nothing. We were just talking. Nothing happened." she answered. "right. That's what they all say." Sakura said as she floated by. "shut up. No one asked you." Tenten said splashing her. "well I felt like talking." Sakura replied splashing back. "that's all you ever do." Suki called from a few feet away. "what are you talking about? You talk more than her!" Naruto said from beside her. "and you're the loudest of us all." Kiba said splashing him. Naruto splashed him back. Unfortunately he dodged it and Naruto hit Hinata who splashed her boyfriend. The girls laughed and everyone started splashing each other. Even the two girls who they didn't know joined.

About 20 minutes later everyone was dead tired and soaking wet. "hey! You two. What are your names?" Suki asked the girls. "I'm Manami." said the one with raven streaks in her hair. "I'm Megumi." the one with just plain black hair said. "we're twins." they said together. "nice to meet ya." Sakura and Suki said breathlessly. They introduced themselves one by one. "well it's nice to meet you all but we ought to go." Stephen said walking up. "ok. See ya guys later." Tenten said.

"well I don't know about you guys but I'm kinda tired." Sakura said after the three left. "yeah." they answered. "besides we need to get up before noon tomorrow." Sasuke said getting his towel. They got up slowly and grabbed their towels and headed up to their rooms. "I still don't get why I have to share a room with you." Sakura complained. "I don't mind sharing a room with Neji so you shouldn't have a problem with Sasuke." Tenten shrugged. "you weren't the one who was molested." Sakura muttered under her breath. "what?" Neji asked her. "nothing." They finally reached their rooms and after slipping the keys in the scanner thing, walked in.

**WITH NEJI AND TEN!**

"hey Tenten?" Neji asked. "yeah?" came the reply from the bathroom where Tenten was changing. "that guy Stephen didn't do anything did he?" he asked. "no. We were just talking. If it makes you feel better he already has a girlfriend." she said. "oh. Um I have another question." Neji said sitting on his bed. "what's that?" Tenten asked walking out of the bathroom. "uh, um. Well I was wondering if, if you . I was wondering if you knew what time it is." Neji said blushing.

' _**ugh! Why can't you ask a simple question? All you have to say is ' will you be my girlfriend?' It's not hard!' **_his inner raged.

' _what are you talking about! It's harder than you think!'_ he countered.

'_**if you don't ask her by a week I'll do it for you.'**_ his inner said.

'_fine. In a week Tenten will be my girlfriend.' _Neji vowed.

"Neji! NEJI! Wake up!" Tenten screamed leaning into his face. He was so surprised he fell backwards onto his bed bright red. "geez. Don't scare me like that. I thought you died!" Tenten said standing up. "sorry." he said quietly. "well goodnight." Tenten said turning off the lights. "'night." he replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I actually got 3 OCs in this chap! Not to mention it's long! This is one of my longest chaps yet.

REVIEW DAMMIT!


	20. WEEEEEEE!

I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! I know I haven't updated in forever! I've been brain dead from the evil place we have to call school! (i'd rather call it hell) But YAY! no school Friday! Um cool! I got OCs' in last chap! They might be in this chap or the next! Right on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** -twitch- how many -twitch- times do I -twitch- have to tell you people -twitch- I DON'T OWN THEM! -twitch twitch twitch-

--------------------

Chap 18

--------------------

Sakura smiled. This was the most comfortable bed she had ever slept on. She kept smiling. The warmest to. She snuggled closer to the warmth. It came closer too.

Wait.

It came closer too! Her emerald eyes snapped open. She slowly turned her body. She came face to chest with a body. She thought for a moment. Then… she screamed.

**SASUKE'S POV!**

I was happily sleeping with something cuddled against my body. I repeat, WAS. Anyway, I was almost smiling. Almost. I heard a high-pitched girlish scream practically in my ear. So I did what anyone would do.

I fell off the bed and onto the floor. For the third time these past two months. What am I? A floor magnet? (( yes Sasuke. Yes you are, like I am a concrete magnet. Ow…)) I looked up and saw a finger pointing at me.

**SASUKE'S POV OVER!**

"I knew it! I was right!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke glared at her and said "I did it as a joke baka. No need to bite my head off." Sakura huffed but before she could say anything there was a knock.

Sasuke, who was closest to the door and on the floor, opened it. In walked Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Suki. Each rubbing various body parts. Sasuke and Sakura looked at them confused.

"what happened?" they asked.

"SOMEONE yelled so loud that we all fell out of our beds." Ino complained rubbing her sore wrists. "and I was in the middle of mine too…" Neji muttered, trying to soothe his aching butt. ((that didn't come out right… -.-;))

Sakura looked sheepish for a second before glaring at Sasuke. She pointed at him and said "it's his fault! He snuck into my bed like I said he would!" Every looked at him like 'wtf? You actually did that?'.

He turned his head and scoffed. "I said 'IT WAS A JOKE!' Geez. People are so annoying." "so true…" Shikamaru muttered.

"well since we're all up might as well get ready." Hinata said stretching her arms above her head. Naruto drooled as her shirt slid up a bit. "Jesus Naruto! If you're gonna jump her do it some where else!" Kiba said grinning. "tch. Like you're one to talk." Tenten said. ( see chap 15) He grinned again and picked up a surprised Suki running to their room.

"…ew …" they said together. Slowly getting over it they slowly started to head back to their rooms.

**LATER!**

Everyone was in the lobby waiting for Sasuke to check them out. Fortunately Sakura stayed with them this time. Unfortunately, she kept muttering murder plans for the 'Stupid dumb ass Uchiha'. Luckily he came back in a few seconds.

"let's go." he said heading back to the two cars. Everyone followed. "I'm not going with idiot Uchiha!" Sakura called out, jumping into the car Sasuke wasn't driving.

"-sigh- so troublesome… Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino and me in one. The rest in the other." Shikamaru said getting into the passenger seat of the car Sakura was getting ready to drive.

"Sakura-chan, maybe I should drive…" Hinata suggested. "why?" " remember the last time you 'drove'?"

_FLASHBACK YAY!_

Sakura grinned as she walked out of the boring, dreadful, bleak, dumb, dull- well you get the point, DMV. She had just gotten her new driver's license. "so, mom… can I drive home?" Sakura asked her mother, Hinata at her side. "well I don't know… you'd have to drive on the highway…" her mother said uncertain. "come on please?" she asked again.

"well… alright. But! I get to sit upfront with you." her mother said.

"YES! Come on Hinata!" Sakura cheered climbing into the driver's seat.

**5 SECONDS LATER!**

"Sakura…?" Mrs. Haruno asked shakily.

"…yeah…" she answered just as shaken.

"how did you total our car just from turning it on?" her Mother asked.

"I…I don't know…" she replied watching the smashed car get towed away. "Hinata could you call your dad?" she asked once the pile of metal was out of sight.

"I already did." Hinata said, eyes still wide in shock.

"thanks…"

_FLASHBACK OVER!_

"oh come on! That was two years ago!" Sakura complained. "Hinata's driving." Sasuke glared at her. "hmph! Fine!" Sakura said plopping into the vacant back seat.

"LET'S GO TO GAARA'S!" Suki cheered, her fist shooting into the air. "YEAH!" shouted Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes. Short I know. But my hands are tired from vacuuming our pool. But I wanted to update for you guys!

REVIEW OR YOU'LL MAKE ME CRY!


	21. GAARA! OMFG!

OMFG! I can't stop saying 'I'm a bust a cap in your ass ho!' ugh! Ha ha! My friend's a punk/emo/gothic wigger her b/f is a punk/emo/gothic gangsta and I'm a punk/emo/gothic P-I-M-P et… pimpet! And my friend Audrey is a wigger-pimp-gangsta-ho Lol! Yep! We're just that crazy! ;P

ON WITH TEH STORY!

**Disclaimer:** LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT!

-----------------

Chap 19

-----------------

"YAY! His house is the really, really big one at the top of the hill!" Suki said pointing and accidentally hitting Sasuke in the ear, hard too.

"ok I get it! Calm down." Sasuke muttered.

"Kiba can you at least control your little er… thing?" Neji asked as the hyper girl bounced up and down.

"nope. Especially when I'm sitting up here." he replied.

By this time Suki had stopped bouncing and turned to glare at the Hyuuga. "hey! I'm a girl not a thing! You don't call Tenten-chan a thing!" she huffed out indignantly, crossing her arms.

"yeah! She's not a thing! She's a living, breathing something!" Tenten teased.

"heeeey! You're not helping me at all! None of you! You all hate meeee!" Suki said crying anime tears and failing her arms hitting Neji multiple times.

"look we're almost there." Sasuke said, reluctantly helping the boy. But he wouldn't want to be stuck like that either.

"YAY!" Suki said cheerfully.

**WITH THE OTHERS! **

"YAY! We get to see Gaara-nii, Kuro-nii and Temari-nee!" Sakura said happily.

"hehe! Look! We're only about a minute away!" Hinata said from the driver's seat.

"really? Where? That mansion's in the way!" Naruto said, head popping up from behind Hinata's seat.

"I'm guessing that the mansion is his house." Shikamaru said lazily.

"yep!" Sakura and Hinata said.

Ino giggled at Naruto's dumbstruck face. "kinda obvious baka!"

**WITH EVERYONE AT THE FRONT DOOR!**

Sakura knocked ((coughbangedcough)) on the wood door excitedly. Suki and Hinata were bouncing up and down beside her giggling like the little school girls they hated. They heard some shuffling and locks being undone. Slowly the door opened.

"**GAARA-KUN!"** Hinata, Suki and Sakura pounced tall figure as soon as the door was opened enough.

"I-I'm not Gaara!" a deep voice came from under the 3 girls. They looked and-

"KURO-KUN!" they cried out again hugging the poor man Kankuro. "so where is Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I'm right here." a new/old voice said. They looked up and ran toward the lean figure tackling the red-head.

"**GAARA/PANDA-KUN!"** they said uh… yelled- I mean screamed at the top of their lungs.

"get off of me! I c-can't b-b-breathe!" he wheezed.

They immediately jumped off of him and grinned so wide it would make Gai's grin look dull.

"Hey! What's going on?" a new FEMALE voice said walking into the room. "no way! Hina-chan, Saku-chan and Suki-chan! What are you girls doing here!" the blonde woman ran over and amazingly glomped all 3 at the same time.

"we came to visit you Temari-nee!" Sakura said hugging Temari back.

"Yep! We missed you that much Fan-chan!" Suki said grinning even wider.

"actually we missed you all that much!" Hinata corrected.

"-cough- uh… we're still here you know." Kiba coughed.

"yeah! It's sickening to watch this whole 'Oh! I haven't seen you in three years! I missed you soo much! I cried everyday for the entire time! Wahhh!' crap!" Naruto complained.

Gaara glared at Kiba, clearly remembering the phone incident ((see sleepover-ish thing pt2)) "you…" he said.

Kiba looked at him wide-eyed. "me?" he said fearfully. "-gulp- should I run now?" he asked.

"no." Gaara replied.

"so you're not going to hurt me?" Kiba asked hopefully.

"no… you should have ran a long time ago!" Gaara said charging at the dog-boy.

"AHHHHHH!" Kiba screamed running into a different room.

"NO! PANDA-KUN! DON'T HURT HIM! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Suki yelled running after them.

"uhhh… yeah…" Kankuro said.

All was quiet except for the clanging of chains that hung from their pants.

"Gaara- Gaara put the bat down. Gaara don't! NOOO" Suki yelled as Kiba screamed.

Everyone gulped at the sound out a bat being broken. Gaara, a shaken Suki and a scared Kiba walked back in. Gaara was holding a bat close to being broken in two.

"what just happened?" Tenten asked.

"nothing, right?" Gaara glared at Kiba. He nodded and Suki sighed and muttered a 'whatever'.

"right… so where are we staying?" Naruto grinned. Everyone looked expectantly at the three older people.

"well Saku-chan, Hina-chan and Suki-chan can have their normal rooms and I guess you could have some of the guest rooms. There's plenty." Temari said.

"cool! Come on Naruto! I'll show the room!" Hinata said running up the stairs with her bags.

Gaara glared at him. After all these girls were like his sisters except Sakura who was actually his cousin but more of a sister.

Kiba and Suki had left the second Temari had said ' - Suki-chan can have their own rooms-'.

"let's meet up in the living room in 20 minutes ok?" Sakura said walking calmly up the winding staircase.

They nodded and followed the Sandsibs to their rooms.

The boys had an entire hall that included Gaara and Kankuro's rooms while the girls had the hall with Temari's room.

Tenten was the first to get done unpacking and was about to walk down the stairs when Temari's room caught her eye.

"OMFG! You have tessen? ((I think that's right…))" Tenten said looking starry eyed at the bladed fans.

"uh-huh! I love them! But how do you know about them?" Temari said just as starry eyed at the mention of her beloved fans.

"I know every weapon out there!" Tenten said proudly.

"cool!" Temari said. "crap! Come on we're gonna be late!"

They ran down the stairs and skidded to a halt in the doorway of the living room.

"'Sup?" they said together.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"oh! I'll get it!" Temari said disappearing into the hallway.

A few minutes later she came back with 3 familiar faces.

"Stephen! Manami! Megumi!" Tenten said surprised.

"huh? Oh! Hey guys!" Megumi chirped.

"was sup?" Manami asked coolly.

"yo! Tenten didn't expect you to be here!" Stephen grinned.

"I could say the same thing." Tenten said sweat dropping.

"well Temari's my girlfriend." he replied, wrapping an arm around her.

"oh! I see. I'm here cause of them!" Tenten said pointing at Sakura, Suki and Hinata.

"wait, wait! How do you know each other?" Kankuro asked confused.

"we met at the hotel." everyone except Temari, Gaara and Kankuro said.

"oh. Ok. Well at least that saves the awkward intros" he said, shrugging.

"still awkward since you're only in sweatpants." Manami said sweat dropping.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm gonna leave it there! So nyah XP!

-yawn- I tired since I got like 0 sleep last night.

_**REVIEW PEOPLE!**_

**PS! THERE'S A PIC OF HOW THE SANDSIBS LOOK ON MY PROFILE!**


	22. so sorry!

**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **I know I haven't updated in forever!! I've been really busy with my friends and there's this guy who I like and he likes me back and I've been talking to him over Myspace. He's really hot… ummmm yeah so I'll try and make this extra long!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I've never owned them and most likely never will…..

Re-cap

"oh! I'll get it!" Temari said disappearing into the hallway.

A few minutes later she came back with 3 familiar faces.

"Stephen! Manami! Megumi!" Tenten said surprised.

"huh? Oh! Hey guys!" Megumi chirped.

"was sup?" Manami asked coolly.

"yo! Tenten didn't expect you to be here!" Stephen grinned.

"I could say the same thing." Tenten said sweat dropping.

"well Temari's my girlfriend." he replied, wrapping an arm around her.

"oh! I see. I'm here cause of them!" Tenten said pointing at Sakura,

Suki and Hinata.

"wait, wait! How do you know each other?" Kankuro asked confused.

"we met at the hotel." everyone except Temari, Gaara and Kankuro said.

"oh. Ok. Well at least that saves the awkward intros" he said, shrugging.

"still awkward since you're only in sweatpants." Manami said sweat dropping.

--------------

Chap 21

--------------

"sweatpants…?" Kankuro said looking down confused. He sweat dropped and said "I'll be right back." he ran up the stairs and a few seconds later a door was slammed shut and muffled curses were heard.

"we really should've told him that…" Naruto said.

"why? We've seen him completely naked before." Sakura shrugged casually.

"what? You saw your cousin naked?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"well yeah. I've seen Neji naked before…" Hinata said as if it were an everyday thing to say.

Neji blushed and muttered "you walked in on me."

Everyone (except Gaara) started laughing at the red-faced Hyuuga who was still muttering…

Tenten was laughing so hard tears of mirth streaked her heavy black eye-liner. But on the inside she drooled over the image of a wet naked Neji surrounded by steam. ((yummy! Lol!))

"what's so funny?" Kankuro asked as he walked into the room buckling the last buckle on his shirt.

"nothing." Temari grinned. "so what do you guys want to do now?" she asked once everyone calmed down.

"well I kinda need to fix my eyeliner so, be right back!" Tenten said, jumping up and running into the closest bathroom.

"me too!" the other girls called. Amazingly they all were able to cram into the same room. ((wow! O.o))

"hm… so now what?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"I think you guys should get tattoos like Gaara and Kankuro." Sakura suggested. "yeah!" Ino agreed.

" if we get one you have to, too." Shikamaru said. They guys all nodded.

"deal!" Tenten and Suki said. Hinata just nodded determinedly.

"… do we have to cram into 3 cars?" Naruto asked.

"no. we'll do something different." Gaara said walking into the garage. He flicked on the light switch. 7 motorcycles gleamed in the florescent lights.

"well I guess we'll just take the car then. Meet you guys there!" Temari said walking to the door. "oh! Gaara I'll tell Ayla you're on your way 'k?" she said.

The red head nodded and pulled on his black and red helmet and revved the engine.

"you guys know how to ride right?" Kankuro's muffled voice asked the boys.

They nodded under the helmets. "good. Just follow us." he said shooting out of the garage. The others followed in a line, one after another.

**SASUKE'S POV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I gulped as Sakura squeezed my waist tightly. Deep breaths. Don't give into the hormones. No! Sakura don't bury your head into my back!

'calm down, calm down.' I repeated this as if it were a mantra.

'**oh come on! Admit it! You love this!!**' my inner chirped. Damn I hated his… happiness. Yuck.

'what are you talking about? I mean have you ever felt a pretty girl's body pulled so close against yours? Darn. It dos feel good.' I thought.

'**good. The first step is admitting you have a problem.**' inner said.

'what?' I asked.

'**oh wrong thing! Um… give me a sec. I'll find it!!**' I could have sworn I heard papers being moved. I'm seriously going crazy. '**found it! Now all you have to do is tell SAKURA you love her. Can't always keep things to yourself. That's called being selfish.**' inner said as if reading it off of a paper.

'……..?' I was just so stunned by his stupidity. I swear he's dumber that Kiba and Naruto combined.

'**by the way, Sakura's calling you.**' inner said walking off.

'SHIT!' I cursed mentally.

**SASUKE'S POV OVER!**

"SASUKE! TURN HERE!" Sakura shouted out over the roaring wind that whipped around her loose hair. He nodded and turned sharply making Sakura scream out in shock.

"Sakura? Sakura we're not moving." Sasuke said taking his helmet off to turn around to the still yelling girl.

Sakura stopped and slowly opened her eyes.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink blink.

"Sasuke you jerk! I thought we were gonna die!" Sakura screamed at him, finally letting him go but, pounding on his back.

"hey! You guys ok?" Hinata asked running up to them.

"yeah! That turn was pretty sharp teme!" Naruto said running up with Hinata.

"SASUKE! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!" Ino and Tenten yelled with fire in their eyes and pointy things (courtesy of Tenten) in their hands.

Shikamaru and Neji were holding them back, barely. Suki and Kiba walked up to them calmly yet still grinning.

"was that an awesome ride or what?" Suki asked.

"scary is more like it!" Sakura said glaring playfully at Sasuke.

"whatever! Can we go now?!" Naruto asked excitedly. "yeah can we?" Kiba asked as well.

"are you coming or not?" Kankuro asked from the front of the building.

Everyone turned to look at him and started to calm and walk to the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'M SO SORRY!!!!! ;.;!! Please don't flame for lateness!!!

Btw... **I GOT 'WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE' BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!!!! OH YEAH!!!!!!!**

Review please!!!!


	23. Tattoos are awesome

Hey all! Thanks for not getting really mad at me last time! As I said I've been at my friends house a lot but I finally got around to updating again! And I'm really sorry it took me forever to get this up!! My comp crashed and it took FOREVER to get it fixed and save everything back on!! SO SORRY GUYS!!!!!!! T.T

'_when I say shotgun_

_You say wedding_

_Shotgun wedding_

_Shotgun weddiiiiiiiing!' _'Time To Dance' by Panic! At The Disco

Moving on…

**Disclaimer:** I TOLD YOU BEFORE! I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN THEM! .

---------------------

Chap 22 w00t!

---------------------

"hola mi soon to be amigos!" Suki, Sakura and Ino said together. They looked at each other for a second then……… THEY BLINKED! ((GASP! They did!!!???)) And laughed at the complete coincidence.

"…" the room was silent as they stared at the 3 giggling girls who acted as high as Naruto on coffee. They quickly shut up and turned to look at the pictures and designs on the wall. Their friends shook their heads in complete sympathy for their poor friends with ADD. ((which I don't have . . shh!))

"-cough cough- you know someone really needs to dust that back room!" a feminine voice called out as a fairly short girl emerged, pushing the black cloth 'door' out of her way. She blinked at the larger group of people.

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro… you're blessings dressed in black!" she cried smiling and hugging the three fore-mentioned people.

They disentangled themselves except Kankuro who wrapped a protective arm around the girls waist. "Ayla-chan, this is Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Suki, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba." Kankuro said pointing at each person in turn. "guys and girls (insert girls' nods here) this is my fiancé Ayla!" Kankuro declared proudly as Hinata's, Sakura's and Suki's faces darkened.

"WHAT?!" 3 girls yelled out angrily. "YOU NEVER EVEN BOTHERED TO TELL US?!" the 3 tackled the poor terrified man to ground beating him until he would have many, many bruises and bumps that would last for many, many weeks.

They got off of him and brushed the imaginary dust from their pants as Kankuro laid twitching. "Is it over yet?" he asked fearfully. "no!" Temari yelled out pretending to pounce on him.

"EEP!!!!!!" he let out a girlish squeal. "erg…" the guys said together. "yeah… that never happened." he said standing up.

"so what are you guys getting done and who's first?" Ayla asked.

"the guys are. And ask them. We'll wait in the other room ok?" Tenten said.

The boys nodded and girls waved and walked out of the door with Gaara, Kankuro and Stephen following (they had plenty of tattoos as it is…)

After The Boys Are Done

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru came out about 30 minutes ((guessing…)) later with bandages.

Naruto had some on his cheeks and his stomach.

Sasuke his shoulder.

Kiba his cheeks as well.

Neji his forehead.

Shikamaru his shoulder.

The girls got up and walked over to the aching boys.

"so what did you get?" Ino asked excitedly. "We're not telling you! You just have to wait!" Naruto said grinning. "Ow, ow, ow." He whined touching his cheek.

"Well you girls coming or not?!" Ayla shouted from the other room.

"Yep!!" Sakura yelled back. "See you guys later!" Hinata said waving with the other girls.

---------------------------------------------------

OMG! So short I'm sorry!

But I think I'll have 3 chaps left… So look forward to it.


End file.
